Ojos de invierno y sonrisa de primavera
by Natsumi dark lover music
Summary: Todo inicio con una junta y un retraso, ¿quien diria que al encontrarse por primera vez terminarian siendo amigos tan rapido? hasta el hielo puede derretirse con la más calida de las sonrisas
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

Estaban todos los países reunidos en la sala de reuniones, en aquella sala todos ya habían concluido su reunión de la semana, estaban organizando su papeleo para irse de aquella reunión que había iniciado con el propósito de hacer acuerdos de comercio o para hacer alguna alianza. Algunos ya se retiraban u otros se quedaban un rato para platicar, pero Taiwán que no había hecho ningún acuerdo o alianza durante toda la reunión, por fin tuvo ánimos para hacer platica con alguno.

—Di… Disculpen —dijo Taiwán pausadamente detrás de un grupo de países, los cuales eran Francia, Prusia y España.

—De tanta platica me dio un poco de hambre chicos —dijo España mientras deba un gran bostezo— ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? —Propuso alegre el español-

—Lo siento mucho mi querido amigo, yo voy a estar muy ocupado cautivando algunas damas de camino a casa —contesto el Francés moviendo la mano como un "experto en las mujeres"

—Disculpen… ¿Me están escuchando? —replico Taiwán todavía detrás de ellos.

—Oh ya veo ¿Qué hay de ti Prusia? —Preguntó España.

—No creo que puedo "El gran ore-sama" de yo también va a estar muy ocupado.

Taiwán sólo se alejo de ellos deduciendo que no la escucharían, de pronto a lo lejos vio como un grupo de países que eran Alemania, Italia y Japón se acercaban a donde estaba ella.

— ¡No, yo ya me voy! —Gritaba Alemania enojado caminando lo más rápido a la salida.

—Vamos Alemania, sólo fue una sugerencia ¡No quise decir nada malo! —Grito desesperado Italia, corriendo detrás de Alemania.

—Cierto Alemania-san, Italia-kun no quiso decir nada malo —decía Japón mientras seguía a Alemania y Italia.

— ¡Chicos esperen! ¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera hacer un tratado o una conversación conmigo? —dijo Taiwán corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Ahora no! —continuo gritando Alemania, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¡Lo siento Taiwán! —volteo hacia atrás para verla— ¡Ahora tengo que resolver un problema con Alemania! —dicho esto, volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia Alemania.

—También perdóname Taiwán, tengo que ver que ellos dos hagan las paces ¿Te veo después, sí? No te pongas triste.

Taiwán dejo de correr, quedándose parada en medio del pasillo, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la sala, no quería rendirse aun. De repente vio a Vietnam caminando apresurada hacia la dirección de Taiwán.

— ¿Hermana que ocurre? —cuestiono confundía, al ver lo desesperada que estaba Vietnam.

—Taiwán ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? —Le pregunto desesperada.

— ¡Vietnam! ¿Dónde estás? —se escucho gritar Estados Unidos dentro de la sala de reuniones.

—Claro… pero ¿USA no te está buscando?

— ¡Exacto! ese es el favor, si viene hacia acá dile que me fui a otra parte ¿Si?

—Está bien…

—Gracias Taiwán —la abrazó de repente— Te debo una.

— ¡Taiwán! ¿Has visto a Vietnam?

—No, oye ya que estas aquí… me preguntaba ¿Sí quieres formar un tratado conmigo?

— ¿No la has visto? —preguntó de nuevo Alfred ignorando su pregunta.

— "Sigh" ("Sigh": onomatopeya de suspiro) se fue por allá —apunto hacia otra dirección.

— ¡Gracias, te debo una! —agradeció Alfred dirigiéndose hacia donde le había indicado.

Después de un rato, Taiwán había tratado de llegar a una conversación con otros países dentro de la sala, pero sólo respondían "No tengo tiempo" "Tengo mucha prisa ahora" o "Tengo cosas que hacer". La chica cansada de preguntar y perseguir a los países, se sentó en una de las sillas.

— ¿Por qué todos me ignoraron? Ni siquiera me vieron.

—Eso me pasa todo el tiempo —dijo Matthew sentado a un lado de ella, cargando a su inseparable osito Kumajiro.

—Se siente horrible… por cierto ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Canadá —contestó deprimiéndose otra vez.

— ¿Quién? —cuestionaron al unisonó el oso y la chica.

—Espera… —Matthew saco de su bolsillo un mapamundi— soy este país —replico indicándole en donde se encontraba.

—Oh —dijeron los dos.

— ¡Cierto! Los países latinoamericanos me hablaron una vez de ti —recordó.

—Sí, por alguna razón sólo ellos me pueden ver… bueno también Francia y Ucrania —dijo sonriendo al pronunciar el ultimo nombre— y Cuba aunque se olvide de mí algunas veces… espera ¿Ellos te hablaron de mí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, cuando fui de visita a México con China, Corea del sur, Hong Kong, Tailandia y Vietnam. Me hablaron mucho de ti.

— ¿Y qué más dijeron?

—Que eras una muy buena persona, que eras amable, responsable, gracioso y que tenías un lindo osito —respondió acariciando la cabeza de Kumajiro.

—Genial… no me lo imaginaba —contesto alegre Canadá.

— ¡Oye Canadá!

Los tres voltearon hacia la puerta, era Cuba, que al parecer estaba buscando a su amigo desde hace un buen rato.

—Cuba —dijeron los tres.

— ¡Hola Taiwán! Que gusto verte —saludo desde la puerta.

—Hola Cuba —respondió al saludo.

—Oye Canadá ¿Vamos a ir a la nueva tienda que abrieron en tu país o vas a quedarte a platicar con tu nueva amiga?

—Cierto, lo olvide… Taiwán fue un gusto platicar contigo, espero verte de nuevo.

—Sí también fue un gusto platicar contigo —le sonrió feliz a su nuevo amigo— por cierto Ucrania te manda saludos y también a tu osito.

—Ucranias… me mando… saludos… —se sonrojo al instante al oír eso.

—Ya vámonos, enamorado —replico Cuba, agarrando a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa— adiós Taiwán.

—Jajaja —rió Taiwán al ver como se había puesto rojo el Canadiense— Adiós Cuba y adiós Canadá.

—Espera Cuba, Taiwán si ves a Ucrania dile que le mando saludos también.

—Claro, adiós chicos.

—Oye... tú —dijo el conserje apareciendo en la otra puerta— ¿Podrías cerrar cuando te vayas?

— ¿Eh?... Claro, señor.

—Aquí tienes las llaves, mañana a las 8:00 A.M de las das a mi compañero Tom, en caso de que no puedas venir dáselas a Alfred, dile que yo John, te las di.

—Está bien… disculpe señor ¿Me podría prestar algunas cosas?

**Afuera del edificio**

—Así que esta vez eligieron un edificio hacia las afueras de la cuidad… lindo —comento Islandia, quien miraba con cierta indiferencia el edificio a pesar de su emoción.

Escucho unos pasos y voces proviniendo adentro del edificio.

—Sí claro como si fuera cierto… Y yo soy Peter pan.

—Es verdad, no me gusta.

Pararon los dos al ver a Islandia.

—Canadá, Cuba ¿No deberían estar en la reunión?

— ¿Me conoces? —preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Peter pan?

— ¿Qué?

—Es decir Islandia, lo siento no se en que estoy pensando… La reunión acaba de terminar hace una hora, llegaste muy tarde.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si Dinamarca me dijo que era a las 6.

—Garfio te mintió.

— ¿De nuevo con Peter pan?

—Lo siento, en verdad no es mi intención.

—Creo que deberías regresar a tu casa y arreglar el problema que te causo Dinamarca —sugirió Canadá, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Sí, creo que será mejor.

Canadá y Cuba caminaron unos pasos hacia adelante, pero al oír que el islandés no se movía se detuvieron de inmediato.

— ¿No vienes? —preguntó Cuba.

—No, no antes sin haber visto el edificio.

— ¿El edificio? —cuestiono ahora Canadá.

—Es la primera vez que veo un edificio como este, sobre todo a las afueras de la cuidad y en el bosque… quiero verlo —dirigió su mirada hacia ellos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, no vamos a detenerte —comento Cuba.

—Gracias Cuba y Canadá.

—No te preocupes —sonrío Canadá— adiós Islandia.

—Adiós… y no dejes sola a Wendy —agrego el cubano.

— ¿Wendy? —replico confundido.

— ¡Luego lo veras! —Grito por tanta confusión— adiós.

Islandia miro como los dos se alejaban lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del edificio y entro. Adentro pudo observar cada detalle del edificio, cada paso que daba observada con mucha atención el lugar, el piso, el techo, las paredes, los cuadros, todo. En sus pensamientos se encontraban las palabras "Hermoso y detallo".

Terminó de recorrer el pasillo para detenerse justo en frente de la puerta, donde se suponía que había sido la reunión.

— ¿A que se refería con Wendy? —pregunto curioso.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, se encontró con todo el lugar lleno de trapeadores, escobas, baldes y sacudidores de plumas. Se quedo estupefacto.

— ¿En serio señor trapeados? ¿Quiere tener una alianza conmigo? Me parece muy buena idea.

Islandia no tenia palabras, había oído de fiestas de té con muñecas, pero… ¿Una fiesta de té con herramientas de limpieza?... sí, definitivamente ya lo había visto todo, como dicen las personas que viven en Nueva York.

— ¿Usted también señora balde? ¡Me parece fantástico!

Islandia sólo se acercó en silencio hacia una silla que estaba desocupada, escuchando en silencio todo lo que decía la chica del pelo de tifón.

— ¡Que emocionante! Parece que todos los países de escobatrapovaldelandia están de acuerdo en aliarse conmigo.

— ¿Qué tal si un humano se aliase contigo? —preguntó sin aviso.

— ¿Eh? —Volteó a ver de donde había provenido esa voz, al dirigir su mirada hacia al frente no imagino que se encontraría con Islandia, sentado en uno de los asientos del frente.

—Me gustaría hacer una alianza contigo.

—Me… estabas… escu… escuchando —dijo impactada la chica.

—Sí.

—Oh —respiro lentamente— ¡Qué vergüenza! —Gritó de repente Taiwán, tirándose al piso, escondiéndose debajo de la mesa— ¡Qué pena! ¿Por qué no me fui cuando todos se marcharon?

— ¿Te encentras bien? —preguntó parándose de la silla, preocupado por la caída que se había dado.

— ¡Claro que no estoy bien! —replico aun avergonzada.

—Esa caída debió dolerte —dijo acercándose hacia donde estaba ella.

—No, no mucho —dijo calmándose un poco— ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡¿Por qué tuviste que venir?!

— ¿Qué?

—Hablo de que si no hubieras venido… nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Pero… ¿Qué no hubiera pasado?

—De que no me hubiera sonrojado y no hubiera quedado en vergüenza… ¡enfrente de un país tan sorprendente como tú! —aclaro al fin.

— ¿Qué? —se sonrojo al instante al oír "sorprendente".

—Sí como lo escuchaste… espera… ¡No, no es que crea que seas un país sorprendente! Es decir, si pienso que eres sorprendente ¡Espera no! ¡Sí! ¡Ah!... olvídalo —dijo avergonzada— sólo… no quería que así… nos conociéramos —bajo su mirada roja hacia el piso.

Islandia después de pensar todo lo que le dijo, pensó en algo bueno para animarla.

—Entonces permíteme presentarme.

Taiwán miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con Islandia extendiéndole su mano.

—Hola soy Islandia, mucho gusto en conocerte.

La chica sorprendida abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Oh, veo que te caíste ¿Me permites que te ayude? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí —contesto tímidamente mientras le extendía su mano. Islandia la ayuda a reincorporarse.

—Creo que faltas tú de presentarte.

—Sí claro —dijo siguiendo el juego— soy Taiwán, también es un gran gusto conocerte.

Después de su presentación, se dieron nuevamente sus manos en forma de saludo. Los rayos del atardecer los iluminaban, proviniendo de una de las ventanas.

—Creo que vamos hacer muy buenos amigos.

— ¿Eh? —la miró sorprendido.

Taiwán sólo cerró sus ojos y le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Yo también… —respondió después de un corto silencio.

**Nota de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció mi nuevo fic? Espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten. Sayonara.**


	2. Visita inesperada

Disclamer: Los OC's de los países del continente americano son propiedad de la artista de deviantART .com, Nennisita1234.

— ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, aru?! —preguntó enojado y angustiado china a Taiwán— ¡¿tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupe?! ¡¿Sabes qué horas son aru?!

— Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer -dijo enfadada la chica, por lo acostumbrada que estaba a los regaños de china— y sí, son las 7:30 de la mañana ¿puedo irme ya?

— ¡no! hasta que me digas con quien estuviste y que estuviste haciendo en todo este tiempo, aru.

— ¡oye, son mis asuntos, no los tuyos! —se paró de inmediato del sillón.

— Si son tus asuntos son también los míos, aru.

— ¡¿eh?! ¡Oye yo ya soy grande no necesito tu ayuda, además se cuidarme sola!

— Di eso cuando seas independiente, aru —dijo entre risas china.

De pronto china fue estampado contra la pared por una furiosa hermana que estaba detrás de él.

— ¡ya fue suficiente, China! —Exclamó Vietnam, irritada— ya te puedes ir. Taiwán —cambiando su lado furioso en tierno.

— Sí, gracias one-chan —dijo feliz su hermanita, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

— ¡Oye espera! No he termi… —fue interrumpido por Vietnam, que puso su mano en su hombro.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir, China? —cambiando su semblante de kawai a yandere.

Él sólo tragó saliva nervioso.

Taiwán iba subiendo alegre las escaleras hasta que escucha gritos y objetos romperse por partes de sus hermanos.

— ¿Otra vez Vietnam y China están peleando, daze? —apareció corea del sur, abriendo con sueño su puerta.

— Sí, otra vez —afirmando.

— ¿eh? Taiwán ya volviste ¿a qué horas llegaste? —pregunto Corea.

— Hace unos minutos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó esta vez Hong Kong abriendo con rapidez la puerta de su habitación.

—Digamos que en el edificio donde tuvimos la reunión —respondió, dándose la vuelta para entrar a su habitación.

— ¿en ese lugar? ¿Por qué? —pregunto esta vez Corea.

— Conocí a alguien nuevo y empezamos a platicar.

— ¿a quién? -preguntaron los dos.

— A Islandia —volteó a verlos con una sonrisa en su rostro- buenas noches —se voltea y entra a su habitación.

Los dos sólo se quedaron sorprendidos.

— oye ¿le preguntamos para saber con más detalle o la dejamos descansar? –preguntó Corea.

— No, será mejor que la dejemos descansar, después le preguntaremos que más pasó —se mete a su recamara sin más que decir.

— "Sigh" yo quería saber que más —dijo con un tono triste en su voz, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Taiwán estando en su habitación, se acostó en su cama para darse una merecida siesta, el vuelo la había dejado agotada.

— Ah… me pregunto que pasara después.

**Mientras tanto con Islandia.**

— Que día… —dijo Islandia sentándose en unos de sus sofás que se encontraban en su casa- si no hubiera sido por Dinamarca, no hubiera llegado tarde a la reunión…

**Flash back.**

— Creo que vamos hacer muy buenos amigos —dijo Taiwán.

— ¿Uh? —la mira sorprendido.

Taiwán sólo cierra los ojos y le sonríe alegremente.

— Yo también —dijo después de un corto silencio.

**Fin del Flash back.**

—Pero… por una parte, si hubiera llegado temprano, no la hubiera conocido… —dijo el chico recordando a su nueva amiga.

De repente sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos, estiró el brazo, tomó el teléfono y contestó.

—Hola —dijo cansado.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? —preguntó entre risas la voz que provenía desde el teléfono.

—Espera… —guardó silencio— ¿¡Dinamarca!?

— ¡Así es, soy yo! ¿Qué te pareció mi broma? Muy graciosa ¿no? —pregunto todavía riéndose por la ironía.

— Juro que me voy a vengar de esto, Dinamarca.

— Y dices que no actuemos como niños —decía Dinamarca por el teléfono mientras bebía una lata de cerveza.

— ¡cállate, eso era otra cosa! —gritó hartado Islandia.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas todo este tiempo? —Preguntó— te estuve ablando y no contéstate a ninguna de mis llamadas ¿Por qué? y sabes qué hora es, son las 10 de la noche.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —contestó.

— ¡Vamos! no seas así, dime por favor —insistió el rubio.

— C-conocí a —decía nervioso.

— ¿eh? no te escucho.

— "Sigh" conocí a una persona —dijo al fin.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto sorprendido.

— A Taiwán —se sonroja al instante.

—… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La hermanita pequeña de china?! ¡¿La chica que siempre usa flores color rosa en la cabeza?!

— Ella.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pasó? ¡Cuéntame los detalles, Islandia! —dijo agarrando una libreta y un bolígrafo de inmediato.

— Claro que no, ya te conozco muy bien y sé lo que planeas ¡olvídalo!

— ¿Qué? me acusas de que yo haría algo así como eso —dijo indignado.

— No mientas, Dinamarca, ¿sabes qué? estoy cansado y molesto… —no pudo terminar la frase.

— ¡Sólo quiero saber algunas cosas! –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

— Voy a colgar el teléfono, Dinamarca.

— ¡No, espera! —decía desesperado.

— Adiós —colgó el teléfono sin más que decir.

— ¿Hola, hola? ¿Islandia, sigues allí? —al no oír respuesta alguna, decidió colgar el teléfono—diablos —estaba por irse a dormir, pero vio la libreta que traía consigo, se decidió a abrirla de nuevo, y ahí estaban todos los teléfonos de todas las representaciones icónicas del mundo, al principio se sorprendió, pero después recordó que un día les preguntó a todos los países su número, de repente salió una idea por su mente— esta llamada me va a costar mucho, pero valdrá la pena —dijo sosteniendo de nuevo el teléfono.

**Con Taiwán:**

El teléfono había empezado a sonar.

— Yo contesto —dijo Taiwán aun cansada por haber dormido sólo un poco— hola.

— ¿ah? ¿Eres tú, Taiwán? —pregunto Dinamarca haciéndose pasar por la voz de Islandia.

— Sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla? —preguntó.

— Soy yo Islandia.

— ¡ah! Hola, Islandia, que gusto oírte aunque sólo han pasado estas horas —dijo riéndose por la ironía.

— Sí, que cosas ¿no? —dijo riendo.

— Oye suenas diferente, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto confundida.

— Si es sólo que estoy un poco enfermo, ¡sí, eso, enfermo!

— ¡¿ah?! ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya fuiste con el doctor? —hacía muchas preguntas Taiwán que apenas Dinamarca las entendía.

— "Vaya, Taiwán sí que se preocupa por sus amigos" —pensaba con asombro Dinamarca—"¡que linda!" —se sonroja de repente.

— ¿Islandia sigues ahí? —preguntó Taiwán al oír que no le respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas.

— Claro, sólo me distraje, oye ¿no tienes nada que hacer el día de hoy verdad?

— No ¿por qué?

— Me preguntaba si querías ir a algún lado para… no sé… conocernos un poco mejor ¿te parece bien?

— ¡Claro! —dijo alegre— ¿en dónde nos reunimos? En mi casa no puedo porque el tonto de China nos estaría molestando –dijo eso ultimo con enojo.

— ¿te parece bien en mi país?

— Sí ¿Qué hora es allá? —pregunto.

— Las 12 de la noche ¿y allá?

— Aquí son las 10 de la mañana.

— ¡creo que deberías irte justo ahora! —propuso emocionado.

— Ahora ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, impactada.

— Claro ¡no te preocupes!

— Okay… —dijo Taiwán no tan segura por la propuesta de su "amigo"— pero llegaré a eso de la madrugada… ¿no importa?

— No, no importa —contestó muy seguro.

— Bueno, te veré haya hasta entonces.

— Sí, yo te espero —colgó el teléfono— ¡bien! —gritó de alegría el rubio— sólo hay que esperar —decía maquiavélicamente entre risas.

— Vaya, eso fue extraño, pero si eso quiere Islandia… ¡lo haré por él!

— ¿Quién era con quien estabas hablando, Taiwán? —preguntó Vietnam apareciendo en la cocina.

— Con Islandia —contestó alegre.

— Ah, tu nuevo amigo ¿verdad?

— Sí, de hecho me invitó a su casa.

— Que bien, sirve que se conocen un poco —dijo su hermana con un tono de agrado en su voz.

— Pero hay un pequeño problema.

— ¿Cuál?

— China

— ¿ah? cierto, él —"cierto ¿cómo no olvidarlo? el tonto sigue enojado" pensó molesta Vietnam recordando el suceso de anoche— no te preocupes, tu ve, yo me encargo.

— ¿estás segura? —preguntó preocupada.

— Sí, déjamelo ami.

— ¡gracias! —la abraza de repente por la ayuda que le estaba dando su hermana.

— De nada —corresponde el abrazo— ahora ve y diviértete.

— ¡Sí! —afirma contenta.

Rápido Taiwán sube a su habitación, para buscar que podría ponerse, abrió cada cajón de su armario revisando cada prenda que tenía, agarraba diferentes camisas se las veía en el espejo y las tiraba por donde sea, revisó cada una de su ropa, pero ninguna le parecía.

— ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil elegir que ponerte?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas desesperada por no haber encontrado nada que ponerse.

— ¿Por qué no elijes según el clima del lugar? —se escuchó de repente.

— ¿eh? —voltea para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz que provenía afuera de su habitación— Hong Kong…

— En Islandia casi todo el año hace frio —volvió hablar el susodicho.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Gracias Hong Kong! —gritó de alegría al saber que su problema de la ropa ya había sido arreglado.

Hong Kong sólo hiso el signo de rock-n-roll con su mano junto con una sonrisa, acto seguido cerrando la puerta de su habitación para poder permitirle que ella se cambiara. En otra parte del mundo, se encontraba Islandia durmiendo en su cama todo cansado por haber llegado tarde en su casa, estaba "muerto" por el cansancio, pero no esperó que su sueño fuera muy pronto interrumpido por alguien.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Taiwán había llegado a Islandia hace unas horas, estaba un poco desubicada por las casas y calles pero no perdida, si no fuera por Hong Kong se hubiera perdido en un dos por tres.

— Así que esta es la casa de Islandia… ¡que linda! —exclamo con alegría Taiwán, mientras caminada un poco apresurada a la puerta de la casa.

**(Nota de la autora: para algunos que no tengan mucha imaginación, la ropa de Taiwán que estaba usando era una camisa de mangas largas con cuello de tortuga color rosa, una falda roja, sus mayas color negro, botas blancas, una chamarra color blanco, guantes negros y el borde de las orejeras color rosa)**

De repente el sueño de Islandia fue interrumpido por el ruido del timbre sonando.

— um… "bostezo" ¿Quién será a esta hora de la mañana?... —dijo Islandia con pesadez en su voz— de seguro son los vendedores ambulantes.

Pero el timbre sonó otras dos veces.

— ¡tienen que estar bromeando! —exclamó, cubriéndose las orejas con su almohada.

— Oye ¿Qué tal si es alguien más? —dijo Sr. Pufffin (su ave) que ya se había despertado desde el primer timbrado.

—Sí claro, ¿Quién diablos toca el timbre a las 5:00 de la mañana?

—Voy a ir a asomarme —dijo el Sr. Puffin volando a la ventana del cuarto.

**Con Taiwán.**

—Tal vez no esté en casa... ¿pero que estoy diciendo? él me habló desde su casa, tiene que estar —dijo Taiwán que estaba afuera de su casa parada enfrente de la puerta- ¿Qué dijo "América" que hiciera si me pasaba esto? —se preguntó a sí misma, recordando que le había dicho Alfred aquella vez.

**Flash Back:**

— ¿Y qué pasa si no te responde de inmediato después de tocar el timbre? —le preguntaba Taiwán a U.S.A después de la junta que tuvieron aquella vez.

—Bueno si llevas mucho tiempo tocando el timbre, lo que tienes que hacer es fijarte a tu alrededor, después si vez una piedra la agarras, afinas tu puntería y la arrojas por la ventana y listo, eso es todo.

—Okay… —afirmó no muy convencida.

— ¡No te preocupes Taiwán-chan, el Hero de yo, ya lo ha hecho muchas veces antes… como con Arthur…! —exclamaba Alfred.

Inglaterra, quien estaba escuchando desde el principio de la plática se quedó atónito al oír eso.

— ¡Así que fuiste tú todo este tiempo, bloody hell! —se escuchó gritar Inglaterra.

— Y también con Francisco (México) —continuó el "Hero" ignorando la queja de Arthur.

— ¡¿Que tú hiciste qué!? —se escuchó decir ahora México apareciendo de repente, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de un café más clara y un mechón de pelo que sobresalía de la parte izquierda de su cabeza.

— Vamos chicos, después de todo, eso fue en el pasado, no deberíamos…

— ¡Ahora sí, maldito gringo! —gritó muy enojado Francisco mientras le arrojaba una gran roca al despistado de Alfred.

—Ch-Chicos… n-no deberíamos resolver esto con violencia —decía Taiwán nerviosa, mientras miraba como el británico y el mexicano golpeaban al estadounidense con lo que tenían al alcance de las manos.

—Com'on guys… ¿no podríamos arreglar las cosas con una hamburguesa? —decía cubriéndose de los golpes.

—Vamos, chicos… dejen de pelear… —insistía la taiwanesa.

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso —dijo aquel joven de cabello mezcla entre color café y un poco de amarillo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—P-Pero Colombia, sí no los detenemos van a…

—No te preocupes, se cansaran en unos minutos —le aseguró—¿Quieres? —le preguntó ofreciéndole de su inseparable taza de café.

—Ehm, no gracias…

**Fin del Flash Back.**

—Y sigo preguntándome de donde habrá sacado México esa gran roca "Sigh"… me pregunto si Alfred tendrá razón —dijo la joven mientras buscaba una roca— que coincidencia, allí hay una roca, espero que no se rompa la ventana de Islandia.

Justo cuando el Sr. Puffin iba a quitar la cortina para ver afuera de la ventana lo único que pudo ver era una roca dirigiéndose hacia él.

— ¡Ah! —gritó el pájaro sorprendido mientras se quitaba de la ventana, acto seguido de Islandia abriera los ojos adormilado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el Islandés medio dormido.

—Creo que nos atacan… —dijo Sr. Puffin asustado e impactado ocultándose debajo de la cama.

— Creo que no funcionó como esperaba, ¿qué tal si lo intento otra vez? —decía mientras buscaba otra roca, aventó otras tres más haciendo que Islandia se desesperara.

—Así que quieres jugar con piedras ¿eh, Dinamarca? —gruñía después de haber abierto la ventana, mientras sacaba una enorme piedra que tenía debajo de su cama en caso de emergencia… o en caso de que Dinamarca llegara ebrio a su casa un día de estos- ¡Pues te voy a enseñar cómo se juega a las piedras aquí en Islandia! —gritó sacando medio cuerpo por la ventana, listo para arrojarle aquella roca al perturbador de su sueño.

— ¡Aaahhh! ¡No, espera, Islandia! –Gritaba la joven con esperanzas de detenerlo a tiempo antes de terminar con una hemorragia cerebral— ¡S-Soy yo, Taiwán!

— ¿Taiwán? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el joven atónito, dejando la piedra a un lado del marco de la ventana.

—Vine a visitarte ¿Qué otra cosa estaría haciendo?

—Oh, qué bien —dijo como si fuera una cosa muy normal—… ¡espera, que! —espetó "volviendo a la realidad"

—Tú me llamaste, me dijiste que viniera y aquí estoy —contestó muy alegre y confundida a la vez.

Islandia no sabía que decir, estaba desconcertado, no sabía que decir.

—Espera aquí —dijo mientras cerraba de nuevo su ventana.

—Okay, yo te espero.

Islandia no sabía qué hacer en ese momento estaba confundido y atónito, pero lo único que podía hacer ahora era vestirse y después de eso aclarar la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

—Oye Islandia ¿Quién era? —pregunto más relajado el Sr. Puffin, saliendo debajo de su cama.

—Al parecer no era el tonto de Dinamarca —decía mientras se quitaba la piyama— era Taiwán, por poco la hago ir a un hospital.

— Así que ella es Taiwán —se asoma el pájaro por la ventana viendo a la chica esperando afuera de su casa— parece buena persona.

—De hecho lo es —agregó Islandia terminando de vestirse.

—Hace frio, piensas salir con tu ropa de siempre —dijo el ave observando las mismas ropas que siempre traía casi todo el tiempo.

—Sí, no pasa nada ya sentí el frio al abrir la ventana —decía abriendo la puerta de su habitación— bienes o te quedas.

—Voy contigo —dijo volando hacia el hombro de Islandia— sirve que conozco a tu amiga.

Taiwán estaba esperando a Islandia afuera, pensando lo útil que era lo que le había recomendado Alfred aquella vez. Islandia por su parte se aseguró que toda su casa estuviera bien cerrada por si acaso un Dinamarca curioso pasara por ahí.

—Listo, todo está asegurado —decía Islandia terminando de verificar que su casa estuviera bien cerrada.

Agarró las llaves de su casa, abrió la puerta, levantó la vista encontrándose con Taiwán saludándolo muy contenta, se sonrojó un poco por el acto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Taiwán perdóname por poco haberte lanzado una roca —dijo nervioso Islandia.

—No importa, perdóname tu también por casi haber roto tu ventana —dijo igual de nerviosa, al decir eso empezaron a reírse.

— Ejem… —Carraspeó el llamando la atención de los dos— no me vas a presentar a tu amiga —dijo en voz baja a Islandia.

— Ah sí, cierto, Taiwán él es Sr. Puffin es mi amigo desde la infancia.

— Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte —le extendió si dedo índice para saludarlo, el ave hiso lo mismo pero con su pata completa— eres un ave Frailecillo ¿verdad? —preguntó dejando de saludar.

— Sí, así es joven dama —dijo contento el Sr. Puffin por saber que si reconocía su especie— también es un gusto conocerte.

—Gracias, bueno ya que estamos todos ¿Por qué no vamos a alguna parte? —propuso Taiwán emocionada.

—Claro, por eso viniste ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió.

— Veamos ¿adónde vamos a ir? —se preguntó el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Yo propongo que vayamos a un restaurante o aun parque —dijo el Sr. Puffin, apoyando a su amigo que no sabía ni que hacer en ese momento.

— Buena idea Puffin —agradeció por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo.

— ¿Qué es buena idea? —pregunto Taiwán curiosa, sorprendiendo a los dos, que se habían olvidado de ella.

— No, nada ¿verdad Puffin?

— Sí, nada —contestó nervioso.

— Okay ¿entonces adónde vamos a ir? —ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos.

— A un restaurante cerca de aquí, créeme, te va a encantar —decía entusiasmado Islandia.

— ¿De veras?

— Claro, el dueño del lugar es un amigo nuestro, no te preocupes —decía mientras le sonreía.

Taiwán por su parte nunca había visto a Islandia tan alegre y contento, si estaba tan emocionado eso significaba que el restaurante era muy bueno para ser cierto. El camino no era muy largo, de hecho se le hiso muy corto, iban caminando hasta que pararon.

— Aquí es —señaló Islandia al restaurante— el famoso restaurante "El rustico"

— ¿El rustico? —pregunto confusa.

— Sí, el rustico, es el más famoso en toda Islandia.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bromeas verdad, es el único restaurante con cupones para desayuno, comida y cena, también por su hospitalidad, la comida y la decoración, sobre todo por la comida.

— Ah —espetó la chica impresionada.

— Bueno, entremos —dicho esto abrió la puerta de la entrada para que ella pasara primero.

— ¡Sí! —contestó animada.

Ya estando a adentro del restaurante Taiwán pudo observar que todas las personas se la pasaban bien, el ambiente se sentía a un hogar y el decorado sí que era rustico.

— "Creo que ya entiendo porque le llama así" —pensaba Taiwán mientras aparecían gotitas de sudor en su cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien, Taiwán? —preguntó Islandia.

— Sí no te preocupes, sólo pensaba.

Justo cuando se iban a sentar, un tipo les llamó la atención, se le veía incomodo.

— Disculpen —dijo el señor que trabajaba en ese lugar— ¿No leyeron el letrero? —preguntó con un tono de voz muy mandón.

— ¿Cuál letrero? —preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

— "Sigh"… el letrero de afuera —el señor apuntando afuera del restaurant— se prohíben mascotas dentro del establecimiento.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron atónitos.

— Así es, así que si quieren seguir aquí será mejor que saquen su pajarraco de inmediato.

—Pajarraco… —musitaba Islandia pausadamente, si algo no podía tolerar era que llamaran a su amigo por pajarraco— para su información es…

— ¡Es un ave Frailecillo! —exclamo esta vez Taiwán completando la oración de Islandia—

¿Además quién demonios se cree usted para decirnos qué hacer? —espetó Taiwán, mientras se ponía delante del señor, picándolo en el pecho muchas veces.

— Espera, Taiwán —se interpuso Islandia en medio de los dos, no quería que hubiera más problemas—, deja que hable primero el caballero —continuó con un tono de furia en su voz.

— Al fin alguien cuerdo, soy el dueño del lugar —les aclaró mientras la gente del restaurante no paraba de mirar la escena.

— ¿Qué? pero el dueño del lugar era…

— Tom Peterson ¿verdad? —fue interrumpido por el señor—. Sí, lo recuerdo, se jubiló hace una semana.

—Imposible —contesto con un hilo en su voz.

—Islandia… —dijo Taiwán con tono bajo en su voz, mientras veía como se deprimía su amigo al instante— entonces usted el nuevo dueño ¿eh? —dijo al instante mientras veía la placa donde decía su nombre— así que se llama John Jhonson… hum… que nombre tan anticuado, ahora que lo pienso.

— Cómo se atreve… —dijo avergonzado mientras retrocedía unos 2 pasos hacia atrás.

— Así como escucho, señor —espetó dándole la espalda.

— ¿Taiwán que haces? —pregunto Islandia, confundido por lo que dijo la joven.

— No te preocupes Islandia, déjamelo a mí —giñó su ojo derecho en señal de seguridad, dio unos cuantos pasos y se subió a una de las mesas que había en el restaurante llamando mucho la atención de los presentes en ese lugar— ¡disculpen señoras y señores, me podrían prestar un momento de su atención! —gritó Taiwán animadamente mientras movía sus brazos por cualquier lugar.

— ¿Pero que está haciendo? —preguntó Puffin.

— No tengo idea —respondió Islandia.

— Bueno, se preguntaran porque les pedí su atención tan llamativamente ¿no es así? —Prosiguió mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa— el punto de todo esto, es de mi nuevo mejor amigo —señaló al aludido que seguía atónito— Islan... —se interrumpió ella misma justo cuando iba a decir su nombre.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —dijo un hombre presente a lado de su mesa.

— Eto…b-bueno pues…mi a-amigo —balbuceaba mientras le salían gotitas de sudor por todas partes de su rostro— eh… e-eto… mi amigo… ¡bueno eso es otro asunto! —exclamó toda sonrojada— de nuevo al punto de inicio, les pedí su atención porque estoy cansada de que en cada restaurante que voy no permitan mascotas.

— ¿Mascotas? —dijeron al unisonó todo el restaurante.

— ¡Sí, así es, mascotas! —aclaró más confiada— este tipo de aquí que ustedes ven —apuntó ahora a John— no nos quiso dejar pasar por nuestro amigo Sr. Puffin, antes de que digan algo como que es un ave y es de la especie frailecillo, les aclaro… ¡no es nuestra mascota es nuestro amigo! ¿Ustedes no están cansados de que en cada restaurante hagan eso? De que nuestros mejores amigos de la infancia se queden afuera de un lugar sólo porque se prohíben mascotas.

—Vaya, Islandia, me sorprende mucho tu amiga —habló el Sr. Puffin mientras veía hablar a Taiwán.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Islandia volteándolo a ver.

—Porque si no fuera tú verdadera amiga no estuviera ayudándonos en estos momentos.

—Entonces señores… ¡¿Quien está conmigo para defender a nuestros animales de los inhumanos y maliciosos restaurantes?!

**20 segundos después:**

Y allí estaban, afuera del restaurante, Islandia sentado en la acera del pavimento cubriendo su cara con sus manos junto a Sr. Puffin a un lado y Taiwán golpeando la puerta con sus brazos mientras gritaba.

— ¡No puedo creer que se hayan vendido por comida! ¡Juro que me voy a vengar! —exclamaba furiosa Taiwán mientras seguía golpeando la puerta.

—Taiwán —la interrumpió Puffin mientras señalaba con su pico a Islandia.

—Islandia… —dijo con un hilo de voz, recordando que los habían vetado del lugar— ¿estás bien? —dijo la joven, mientras se sentada a un lada de él.

— Um… —fue lo único que contestó.

—Vamos, no te sientas mal, ese señor tuvo la culpa —dicho esto puso su mano en su hombro para poder animarlo—. Además, eres Islandia tus jefes te pueden apoyar.

—No, no lo creo —levantó lentamente su cabeza—, pero gracias Taiwán por haberme apoyado —le sonríe amablemente.

—No hay porque, para eso es tan los amigos ¿no? —le corresponde la sonrisa haciendo que el islandés se sonrojara un poco.

—Sí, c-claro —respondió un poco nervioso— pero ahora no se a donde invitarte… —fue interrumpido por su ave mientras le extendía un especie de hoja con un dibujo de un parque— espera tengo una idea.

— ¿eh? —dijo confundida.

**25 minutos después:**

Esta vez, se encontraban en un parque no tan lejos de ahí, sentados en una banca del parque mientras veían a los autos pasar, acompañados de un capuchino caliente a excepción de el Sr. Puffin que comía una dona.

—Esto no será mejor que un restaurante pero es un lugar muy tranquilo para platicar —decía Islandia mientras bebía su capuchino.

—Daiyobu (no te preocupes) está bien, de hecho me gusta —dijo alegre Taiwán.

— ¿De veras? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí, además me gusta estar contigo.

— "nadie me había dicho eso…" —pensó para sus adentros, mientras observaba sorprendido a Taiwán.

—Oye Islandia, estas rojo ¿sigues enfermo? —inquirió preocupada, poniendo de repente su mano en su frente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo confuso, mientras veía lo que estaba ocurriendo— ah… n-no tranquila e-estoy bien.

— ¿estás seguro? —quitó al instante su mano.

—Si n-no te p-preocupes —decía tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Vaya par que son … —dijo el Sr. Puffin.

— ¿Sabes, Islandia…? —continúo Taiwán de hablar.

— ¿sí?

—Ya no eres mi amigo, ¡eres mi mejor amigo! —en un dos por tres abrazó a Islandia fuertemente.

— Taiwán... —dijo atónito, en esos momentos no lo podía creer, una chica lo estaba abrazando, de hecho era el primer abrazo que recibía de una chica— "gracias" —respondió el abrazo.

— ¿Y sabes otra cosa? —dijo nerviosa mientras le salían muchas gotitas de sudor.

— ¿uh?

— Se me perdió mi pasaporte —dijo con una sonrisa nervosa.

— Ah… ah… ah… —en ese momento no sabía que decir, estaba impactado por lo que había dicho su amiga, en ese momento tan "especial" había sido arruinado.

— ¿estás enojado? —pregunto todavía avergonzada y nerviosa.

— Un poco... —respondió siguiendo todavía impactado.

**Nota de la autora: wow segundo capítulo X3 ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?... eto… los personajes son de la artista de Nennsita1234 aquí está el link a su galería, los personajes de los países latinoamericanos están en la carpeta de Hetamerica.**

nennisita1234 .deviantart gallery /


	3. Llamadas around the world

Después de la respuesta tan impactante de Taiwán, se encontraban los tres sentados en la casa de Islandia, pensando en la situación en la que estaba metida su amiga en ese momento. Por su parte, Islandia ponía toda la atención de lo que le decía la joven, desde que bajo del avión hasta llegar hasta su casa.

—Entonces después que saliste del avión, un hombre desconocido se te acercó ofreciéndote a ayudar con tu bolsa que estabas cargando —dijo Islandia repitiendo lo que le había dicho Taiwán hace unos momentos.

—Sí, pero se veía muy amable ahora que lo recuerdo —dijo Taiwán.

— Y después de eso —continúo Islandia— se fueron platicando juntos en el autobús, justo cuando llegaron a la parada te regresó la bolsa ¿verdad?

— Sí —afirmó.

—Entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez ese tipo… te robó.

— ¡¿eh? ¡Es imposible, en todo momento no quite la vista de mi bolsa! —contestó subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

—Um, quizás se te cayó en algún lado.

—Pero si eso hubiera pasado, alguna persona me lo devolvería ¿no? —opinó Taiwán mientras su actitud de "inocencia" surgía, sin darse cuenta de ello.

—Como estamos en la actualidad… no lo creo —dijo Islandia impresionado por tal inocencia que estaba presenciando.

— ¿eh? —pregunto confundida

— "vaya, no puedo creer que sea tan inocente" —pensó Islandia, observando sonrojado hacia otra parte.

**Casa de China.**

—Um… me pregunto por qué tardara Taiwán… —Se preguntaba Vietnam, sin dejar de ver la puerta desde hace un buen rato—

Entonces lo recordó…

—Cierto, no me tengo que preocupar, está con Islandia, él es buena persona —dicho esto Vietnam decidió salir de la casa, para ir a verificar como estaban los campos de arroz en su país.

Habían pasado días desde que no hacia eso, lo cual era raro, ella nunca dejaba de ir a revisar que todo marchara bien.

Ya llegando al sitio, pudo observar a alguien muy familiar, que estaba haciendo el trabajo de una manera muy desorganizada.

—Am… disculpa —lo llamó Vietnam, pero la persona sólo seguía con su trabajo— disculpa —subió el volumen de su voz.

Seguía sin hacerle caso, no le quedaba más opción que gritar.

— ¡Disculpa! —Exclamó desesperadamente haciendo que la persona se sorprendiera cayendo en el campo de arroz, mojando todo su ropa— ¡ah, te encuentras bien! —gritó preocupada Vietnam mientras corría hacia él.

—Auch… eso dolió —masculló adolorido, la persona misteriosa tirada en el suelo.

—Vaya, ese fue un gran golpe ¿estás bien? —preguntó ayudándolo a reincorporarse mientras se sentaban sobre el arroz, lo cual a los demás trabajadores les llamó la atención.

—Sí, gracias... —dijo la persona, retirándose lentamente el sombrero de paja que cubría su rostro— ¡¿ah? —gritó al ver a la chica.

— ¡¿Alfred? —Gritó impactada, parándose de inmediato, retrocediendo unos pasos— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Oh, eso! me alegro que lo preguntes —contestó el rubio parándose del piso— bueno, el gran Hero de yo está cumpliendo el deber de ayudar a una persona muy especial —dicho esto le dio una sonrisa a Vietnam haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

— "Sigh"… si vas a ayudarme, primero tendrás que aprender cómo hacerlo —dijo seria ignorando el comentario del rubio aun con el leve sonrojo.

— ¡thank you! —exclamo con alegría.

**Casa de Islandia.**

— ¿En serio estás segura que él no te lo robó? —repitió de nuevo el islandés.

—De veras, nunca aparté mis ojos de la bolsa —contestó de nuevo.

—Necesitamos hacer algo, esto no se puede dejar así —dijo Islandia, sentándose en el sillón seriamente.

— "genial tengo que hacer todo yo" —pensó el señor Puffin hartado— ¿Por qué no llaman a la casa de China? —dijo ahora en voz alta.

— ¡¿Qué? —exclamó Taiwán, sobresaltada.

—Es una buena idea, Puffin —dijo Islandia más aliviado por la situación.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo!

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaron los dos confundidos.

— ¡Porque si el idiota de China se da cuenta de que perdí mi pasaporte jamás me lo perdonara! ¡Y si eso pasa jamás me volverá a dejar salir afuera! —decía la joven, moviendo su cabeza junto a sus brazos en señal de negación.

—Vamos nadie puede ser a… —fue interrumpido el ave.

—Ustedes no lo conocen —comento con una actitud entre seria y yandere, pero para sus dos amigos fue aterradora.

—Okay… supongo que llamaré a otro familiar… tuyo… ¿te parece? —sugirió asustado Islandia.

—Sí, me parece bien —dijo volviendo a su actitud alegre de siempre— ¡llama a Kiku!

— ¿Kiku? —dijo confundido.

—"Sigh" Japón —contesto aclarándolo de la duda.

—Ah cierto Japón, ¿cuál es su número?

**Casa de Japón.**

Se encontraban Italia e Alemania en la casa de Japón, con el fin de visitarlo y recordar viejos momentos que pasaron los tres.

—Ve~ ese si fue un bonito momento, pero se acuerdan cuando estábamos varados en esa isla y conocieron a mi abuelo Roma —dijo contento Italia contando la anécdota.

—"Sigh" no me recuerdes ese momento —comento Alemania con fastidio.

—Ya que estamos aquí reunidos amigos, quisiera que me den su opinión sobre un nuevo proyecto de anime si no es de su molestia.

—No, no importa Japón, para mí está bien ¿no Alemania? —dijo Feliciano mirando a Italia del norte miraba a Ludwig de una manera tan linda que le fue imposible decir "no"

—Ah… "Sigh" está bien, muéstranos Japón.

—Hai, por favor, sean muy sinceros con sus comentarios.

Dicho esto Kiku sacó un disco de unos de los muebles de la computadora, poniéndolo en el CPU.

—Por favor, cualquier crítica o comentario es aceptable para mí, no importa que sea muy fuerte, yo lo soportaré —recordó de nuevo Japón a sus amigos.

—Sí, lo seremos, no te preocupes —dijo Alemania calmando al japonés.

—Ponlo, Japón —dijo emocionado Italia.

—Hai.

Cuando comenzó la reproducción del disco, lo primero que comenzó fue una canción, de una Idol virtual proveniente de Japón, muy famosa en todo el mundo, (ya saben a quién me refiero n.n) los tres se concentraban en el video, por lo tanto no se percataron de que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

**Con Islandia y Taiwán.**

—Um, parece que nadie está en casa —voltea con Taiwán después de colgar el teléfono.

—Si Kiku no está en casa eso significa que está con Italia-kun y Alemania-san.

—Cierto, ellos tres son muy buenos amigos, probemos con Italia primero.

**Casa de Italia.**

La casa de Italia no estaba tan vacía del todo, había un inquilino y ese era Romano. Estaba muy tranquilo leyendo un libro mientras comía un tomate, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

—Feliciano, contesta el teléfono —dijo en voz alta, pero al parecer no hubo respuesta— ¡¿Feliciano, no escuchas el teléfono? — gritó esta vez, pero aun sin respuesta.

La paciencia de romano se estaba agotando

— ¡Feliciano, que no escuchaste el teléfono!... ¡¿Feliciano? ¡¿Feliciano? —Al no oír ninguna respuesta se paró enojado caminando hacia el teléfono— maldición ¿donde pudo meterse ese tonto? de seguro fue de nuevo con ese japonés y ese macho patatas, odio que haga eso —irritado tomo el teléfono y contesto enojado— ¡¿hola?

—Eh, sí, hola… disculpe ¿estoy llamando a la casa de Italia? —preguntó Islandia, algo aturdido por la forma abrupta en que contestó.

—Sí, así es ¿Qué quiere? Y sobre todo ¿con quién hablo? —pregunto de mala manera.

— Ah, sí, busco a Italia del norte y habla Islandia, lo que…

—Oh, sí, te conozco, eres uno de los integrantes del grupo de los nórdicos ¿no es así? —interrumpió.

—Sí —afirmó más calmado.

—Sí, te he visto en las… espera ¿para qué quieres a mi hermano? —inquirió.

—Lo que pasa es que hubo un problema con una amiga...

— ¿Es un país? — lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Sí, pero escucha, júrame que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto.

—Está bien, dime —dándole una mordida a su tomate.

—El problema es de Taiwán… —dijo avergonzado recordando de nuevo la situación en la que estaba.

— ¿Taiwán? ¿La chica que todavía no se independiza del vejete de China?

—No tuvo que decir eso… —masculló el Sr. Puffin

Islandia volteó a ver a Taiwán, observando cómo dirigía sus manos furiosamente hacia el teléfono, lo que hiso que el pobre se lo diera de inmediato antes de que terminara en medio de "fuego cruzado".

— ¡Escúchame tu, comelón de tomates! el hecho de que no sea considerada país no significa que no sea independiente ¡Ahora, deja de interrumpir a Islandia-san y contesta a la maldita pregunta que te va hacer! ¡¿Oíste? —exclamó más que enojada a él aturdido de Romano hace unos segundos cuando respondió a la llamada.

—…Sí…—dijo todo atónito y despeinado.

—Más te vale —musitó furiosa—, ten, Islandia-san —le ofreció el teléfono con su actitud dulce de siempre.

—Gracias, Taiwán —dijo tomando el teléfono, temblando por e tan brusco cambio de humor de su amiga— ¿Romano, sigues ahí?

—Sí, dime la pregunta que me ibas a hacer, por favor…

—Claro, ¿esta Italia del norte en casa?

—No, no está. Creo que fue con el macho patatas —contestó más recuperado de su oído— y no has contestado mi pregunta ¿para qué quieres a mi hermano?

—Te la iba a contestar antes de que tú lo interrumpieras —dijo la joven taiwanesa en voz alta para que Romano lo escuchara.

—Aun así no me contestó… —dijo fastidiado el italiano.

— ¡Ah eres tan… tan tonto…! —gruñía de nuevo la chica.

— ¡Oye, a mi no me digas…!

— ¡Ya cálmense ambos! —Ordenó Islandia.

Al instante Taiwán y Romano guardaron silencio

— Así está mejor. Mira, Romano llamamos porque pensábamos que Japón estaba junto a Alemania con Italia.

—Oh… ya entiendo, querían llamar a Japón para que les ayudará con el problema.

—Exacto —dijeron al unísono, cosa que hizo que ambos se miraran confundidos.

—Y… ¿Cuál es el famoso problema? —preguntó sarcástico.

—"Sigh"… Taiwán… —empezó a contestar lento.

— ¿uh?

—…Perdió su pasaporte —dijo rápido.

—Qué ella… perdió su… ¿Qué?

—Lo que pasa es que cuando llegó del aeropuerto digamos que algo pasó… y perdió su pasaporte o… se lo robaron.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Oh Dios mío…! jajaja… creí que iba a hacer algún problema bobo pero esto es… ¡Jajaja! ¡Esto es épico! —se burló Romano, haciendo que Taiwán explotara.

— ¡Cállate, no te burles! —Gritó con la cara roja como el tomate que comía Italia del Sur— ¡Al menos no cómo tomates todo el tiempo!

— ¿Y eso qué? al menos no perdí algo tan importante como un pasaporte —decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que había derramado por tanto reírse— ¡Y eso que dicen que los asiáticos son inteligentes!

— Argh... ¡Ojala te hagas alérgico a los tomates! —gritó.

— ¡¿Ah, sí? ¡Entonces espero que a ti te den alergia las flores esas que usas en el cabello! —arremetió Romano.

— ¡No te atrevas a volver a decir eso!

— ¡Pues lo digo de nuevo! ¡espero que te den alergia las flores!

— ¡Cállate! —gritó más enfadada que antes.

— ¡No, tu cállate primero!

Y así comenzaron a discutir uno con el otro, se insultaban, se gritaban, etc. Cosa que Islandia no soportaba, era mucho ruido para él, no aguantaba ese escándalo y menos en su propia casa.

Podía soportar el ruido que hacia Estados Unidos en las juntas, pero en su casa, eso era más que insoportable.

—Grrr… ¡Ya cállense! —Explotó el de cabello gris, haciendo que Romano y Taiwán cesarán de hacer su escándalo— ¡Así está mejor! ¡Ahora, Taiwán, dame el teléfono! —exigió extendiendo su mano.

—Hai —la chica no dudo en dárselo, nunca había visto a Islandia así.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora tu, Romano! ¡Confírmame de nuevo si Italia del norte está contigo!

—No —contestó atónito.

— ¡Bien, gracias! ¡Adiós! —Colgó el teléfono golpe, furioso.

— ¿I-Islandia-san?

— ¡¿QUÉ?

—Ah… nada —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—L-Lo siento Taiwán, es que… fue mucho ruido para mí y… uhm, discúlpame, no debí responderte de esa forma —dijo cabizbajo.

—No, no te preocupes. Descargaste tu enojo nada más —contestó de nuevo alegre—, está bien, también fue mi culpa por gritar como loca.

—Pero…

—Tú también perdóname por hacerte enojar, no era mi intención —se disculpó arrepentida.

—No yo debo decirte eso… no quería gritarte, es sólo que me enoje y no podía controlarme… lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos? ¿Te parece?

— ¿Olvidarlo?

—Sí ¿Por qué no? Así cuando recordemos cosas que pasaron no recordaremos las malas —le sonrió, sorprendiéndolo.

Después de eso, hubo silencio.

**Con Vietnam.**

—Listo, yo ya acabe mi parte —dijo Vietnam, terminando su sembradío— ¿Qué tal tu, Alfred? —Preguntó— ¿Alfred?

Giró su cabeza hacia donde se suponía que estaba al no haber respuesta. Al momento en que volteó pudo ver a U.S.A todo tirado sobre el campo de arroz, lo cual le sorprendió mucho a Vietnam.

—Vaya, que calor~

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Alfred?

—Ah, ¡Hola, Vietnam! —Saludó alegre— vaya, ya acabaste tu parte ¡Cool! —gritó alegre, parándose sobre el arroz.

— ¡Nada de cool! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? —quiso saber, enojada.

—Pues estuve haciendo lo que me indicaste.

— ¿y?

—Digamos que el Hero se cansó un poco y me dormí en donde me tocó sembrar el arroz —dijo con su actitud alegre de siempre.

—Estados Unidos de América, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —dijo con un semblante tan serio que nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacerla enojar en ese momento.

—Ah… no —dijo igual de alegre.

—Mira debajo de ti.

El rubio hiso caso a lo que dijo su amiga, bajó la mirada y pudo ver todo el desastre que hiso con las semillas— oh, oh.

—Alfred, tu… —musitaba totalmente enojada, mientras apretaba los dedos con fuerza sujetando su inseparable remo.

— ¡E-espera, V-Vietnam! ¡Esto fue un error! ¡Sí, un error! —gritaba desesperado "América" para hacer todo lo posible por no ser golpeado.

—Alfred F. Jones… di tus últimas palabras —decía amenazadoramente con el fleco de cabello tapando sus ojos y una aura negra a su alrededor.

— ¿V-Vietnam?

**5 minutos después.**

— ¡Aahh! ¡Vietnam, I'm sorry! ¡Please don't kill me! —suplicaba Alfred, esquivando los golpes que Vietnam hacia con su remo.

— ¡Quédate quieto de una vez, come-grasa! —exclamó Vietnam corriendo detrás de él, mientras que las demás personas a su alrededor sólo se les quedaban mirando.

**Casa de Islandia.**

—Bien, ahora hay que hablar a casa de Alemania —propuso Islandia mientras marcaba el número.

—Espero que Kiku… esté con Alemania-san —abrazo una almohada del sofá preocupada.

**Casa de Alemania.**

El teléfono empezó a sonar en la casa, obviamente su dueño no en ella, el que sí estaba era el "ore-sama" de su hermano, pero en esos momentos Prusia no podía ir a responder ya que estaba tomando una ducha.

— ¡Oye, Ludwig, contesta! ¡Ludwig! —Ya que no hubo respuesta a sus gritos decidió salir de la ducha, muy indignado— ¡Diablos, todo tengo que hacerlo yo en esta casa!

Agarro irritado una toalla y la colocó alrededor de sus caderas— ¡Lavo la ropa, barro el piso, trapeo, lavo los platos, recojo el maldito excremento de sus perros y limpio el jardín!

Bajo las escaleras musitando cosas que no eran ciertas del todo, se acercó al estante del teléfono y contestó expulsando casi todo el aire que había en sus pulmones en ese momento.

— ¡Quién diablos habla para interrumpir el dulce baño del AWESOME Prusia!

—Hola, soy…

— ¡Hable más fuerte, que tengo una toalla! —gritó.

—I-Islandia.

—Ah, eres uno de los nórdicos ¿eh?

—Sí, ehm… busco a Alemania ¿se encuentra?

—No, no se encuentra —respondió amargadamente— ¿sabes? acabas de llamar en un momento muy inoportuno.

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión.

—Sí, será mejor que no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿Para que querías a mi hermano?

—Ah bueno… yo —decía pausadamente— "¿diablos que hago?, sí le digo lo mismo que le dije a romano lo más probable es que esparza el chisme a todos, iniciando con su hermano y Hungría"

— ¡Ya deja de balbucear! ¡Me desesperas, chico!

—Lo llamaba nada más para preguntarle cómo estaba el clima por allá.

— ¿El clima?... pues está bien, ninguna nube tapa al sol por el momento.

—Okay m-muchas gracias por el dato, adiós —colgó el teléfono antes de que Prusia dijera algo más.

— ¿Hola?... ¿hola? —miro extrañado el teléfono, pensando "¿Quién llamaría para saber nada más el clima?"— "Sigh" sí que los nórdicos son raros, siempre lo sospeche.

**Casa de Islandia.**

— ¿y bien? —Pregunto preocupada, pero al ver la expresión de vergüenza de Islandia supo la respuesta— ¿Kiku no está ahí, verdad?

—Sí al parecer no está ni en la casa de Italia, ni la de Alemania.

— ¿Y… ahora qué?

—No lo sé…

Justo cuando sus ideas se agotaron alguien llamó a la puerta, para sorpresa de Islandia no tuvo que abrirla ya que era…

—Buenas tardes… hermano.

—Noruega… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto.

—Supe que tenías problemas, así que aquí estoy —respondió con su carácter cerio de siempre— y veo que el problema no es sólo tuyo —susurro poniendo la mirada en Taiwán.

—Espera ¿Cómo supiste que tenía un problema? —inquirió tomando una postura sospechosa.

—Tengo mis fuentes —caminó lento hacia Taiwán, sentándose a un lado de ella. Por alguna razón no la dejaba de mirar, haciendo que Islandia se enojara un poco— dime Taiwán ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Bueno todo comenzó cuando bajé del avión, un tipo extraño se me acercó…

Después de unos minutos de explicación por parte de Taiwán, Noruega bajó un poco la mirada pensativo.

Hubo un momento de silencio de parte del noruego, con solo verlo Islandia y Taiwán supieron que no deberían interrumpir sus reflexiones, por lo que decidieron esperar a que él volviera a hablar.

—Así que… —al fin rompió el silencio— ese tipo te llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de mi hermano cargando tu bolsa ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestaron al unisonó.

—Al final te dio tu bolsa y se fue sin decir su nombre, pero descubriste que tu pasaporte ya no estaba... interesante.

—Lo único que hemos hecho es hablar a casa de Alemania e Italia para saber si Japón se encontraba en casa de ellos con fin de contarle lo que había pasado y saber si podía ayudarnos.

—Taiwán por alguna razón ¿Ese sujeto no se te hiso familiar? —cuestionó Noruega.

—Ah… no.

— ¿Qué hay de su voz, cabello, ojos u estatura? —decía acercándose cada vez más a la cara de Taiwán, quien se ponía sonrojada y nerviosa.

—No… —dijo totalmente roja.

—Uhm —musitó Islandia al ver como Noruega estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de su amiga; no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y, como un volcán, explotó— ¡Bueno ya deja que hable! ¡Y respeta su espacio personal! ¡Eso no es de un caballero! —exclamaba rojo como los tomates de Romano y España.

—Está bien —obedeció alejándose de Taiwán, poniéndose de nuevo en su postura normal— lo siento mucho, Taiwán.

—Sí, así está mejor.

—También lo siento por ponerte celoso Islandia.

—Al menos ya paso… —al oír esa palabra se quedo atónito "celoso ¿yo?" pensó.

—Sí, concuerdo contigo Noruega, Islandia sí que se puso celoso —apoyo Puffin a Noruega.

— ¿celoso? —pregunto Taiwán inocentemente.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto, no les hagas caso, Taiwán! —negaba gritando todo rojo de la vergüenza.

**Nota de la autora: amo cuando Islandia se Sonroja ^w^**.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿tú que sugieres que hagamos, Noruega? —cambió rápidamente de tema.

—Yo sugiero que vayamos con la policía —tomo un sorbo de te Noruega.

— ¿la policía?

—Sí, querido hermano, tal vez cuando regresó a su casa, el "ladrón" fue atrapado por un oficial al regresar a su casa tan desesperado.

—Wow buena deducción Noruega-san —dijo impresionada la castaña.

—Gracias, Taiwán.

—Podría ser, está bien… vallamos a la estación de policía pas cercana —comento Islandia agarrando las llaves de su auto.

**En Vietnam.**

— ¡te dejare ir por esta vez, Alfred! ¡Pero sí te encuentro rondando de nuevo aquí, juro que no tendré piedad de ti! —exclamó irritada Vietnam, cansada de tanta persecución, sin decir nada más se retiro de allí.

Alfred escondido arriba de un árbol, se estremeció al saber que lo haría pedazos sí lo veía de nuevo, bajo del árbol, meditando de lo que había hecho enojar a su amiga. Regreso al lugar en donde sucedió todo, al ver todo el espacio de campo que había destrozado y arruinado; se sintió horrible al no poder hacer nada.

—Uhm ¿qué debería hacer un "Hero"? —pensaba estados unidos, acariciándose su barbilla. Pensando, pensando— ¡a lo tengo! —apareció un foco arriba de su cabeza cómicamente.

**En Islandia.**

Cuando llegaron a la estación de policía más cercana, un oficial los atendió, estuvieron platicándole lo sucedido y los guio a una celda donde ya se encontraban 5 personas, con el motivo de saber quien fue el dicho culpable.

—No me siento bien al hacer esto —susurró Taiwán.

—No se preocupe señorita, nada mas dinos sí identificas a la persona quien se robo su pasaporte —la tranquilizo el oficial.

Después de dudar unos segundos, alzo la vista al frente, observando cautelosa quien a cada uno de esas 5 personas. Después de mirar unos minutos más, negó con su cabeza diciendo que ninguna de esas personas era.

— ¿Está usted segura? —pregunto el oficial.

—Sí.

—Bien pasemos a una de nuestras oficinas, para que nos describa como era el culpable.

—"Sigh"

—Lo hiciste bien, Taiwán —colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, para reconfortarla.

—Gracias, Islandia —sonrió, haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo.

—Bien, bien… vayamos con el oficial —interrumpió un poco molesto Noruega.

—Descríbanos como era aquel sujeto.

—Era de estatura alta, de cabellera rubia, no pude verificar que color de ojos tenía.

—Muy bien ¿Cómo vestía?

—vestía con una camisa roja de mangas largas, usaba una gorra negra y su pantalón era de mezclilla color azul.

—Color azul… —terminaba de escribir otro oficial— muy bien, listo.

—Por ahora eso es todo señores, localizaremos a esa persona, muchas gracias por informarnos.

—Gracias a usted oficial —agradeció Islandia— muy bien por ahora volvamos a casa.

**En Vietnam.**

—Vaya, parece que ya se está haciendo tarde —miraba Vietnam el cielo caminando por los campos de arroz.

Bajó su mirada observando al instante que el campo que había destrozado Alfred, estaba arreglado por completo. Pero su mirada paso de sorprendida a estupefacta al ver a "América" durmiendo al lado del campo de arroz.

— ¿Alfred? Tu… entonces él lo arregló —camino dirigiéndose hacia él, vio una nota en el suelo, se inclino y empezó a leerla.

_¡Hola Vietnam! Sé que estas enojada y molesta con migo … pero en serio, i´m really sorry, no fue mi intención haber destruido el pedazo de campo de arroz… T-T ¡pero como veras el "Hero" resolvió el problema! Por favor no me golpees después de leer esto._

_Posdata. _

_El "Hero" siempre te ayudara._

—El Hero siempre te ayudara… —después de leer esa oración sonrió— eres un tonto... pero eres mi tonto.

**En Islandia.**

— ¿Ustedes creen que habrá surtió efecto? —pregunto Taiwán.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes Taiwán, te prometo que encontraremos tu pasaporte —Le aseguró Islandia.

—Sí, además te cuidaremos muy bien mientras vivas aquí, con nosotros —voló Puffin hacia el hombro de la joven.

—Además… —hablo Noruega— no hay duda que resolveremos el problema.

—Chicos —al oír esas palabras Taiwán, se sorprendió al saber que sus amigos la ayudarían sin importar que, eso la reconforto demasiado— ¡Gracias! —exclamó contenta.

**Nota de la autora: ¡hola ya volví ^o^! perdónenme de verdad, por no haberlo actualízalo desde hace mucho tiempo u_u, pero al fin acabe el capitulo x3 si quieren saber quién será el culpable de todo esto, ¡no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "ojos de invierno y sonrisa de primavera"!... escribí un poco de América y Vietnam, es que me encanta la pareja :3… bueno léanlo, para los que no supieron que de que era el tráiler era de Black Rock Shooter**


	4. Un poco de aire fresco

Al día siguiente Taiwán despertó en la habitación de Islandia, ya que él se rehusó a dejar que su invitada durmiera en la sala.

**Flash Back.**

—Bueno Taiwán tu dormirás en mi habitación y yo dormiré en el sofá.

—No te preocupes Islandia-san, yo te he causado muchos problemas así que no importa si yo duermo en el sofá —propuso Mei.

—No… tú eres mi invitada y no me has causado problemas, al contrario… me he divertido mucho durante tu estadía aquí.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

—"Islandia-san…" —recordó Mei, las palabras que había dicho ayer en la noche su amigo.

**En la sala de estar.**

Se encontrada Islandia despierto y acostado en el sofá, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer. Estaba empezando a amanecer.

—Con sólo ver tu cara, se puede decir que no pudiste dormir para nada —Se escuchó la voz del Sr. Puffin desde una de las ventanas de la habitación.

—Puffin… —volteó a verlo— ¿en serio eso dice mi cara? —sonrió irónico.

—Sí ¿Por qué razón no dormiste? —preguntó el Sr. Puffin, volando hacia donde estaba su amigo, aterrizando en la mediana mesa de té.

—Pensé en muchas cosas… y por esa razón no pude dormir.

— ¿Pensante en la señorita Taiwán, no es así?

Al escuchar esas palabras, el islandés se puso completamente rojo del rostro.

— ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no —negó con la cabeza—, estaba pensando en que iba a pasar ahora en adelante. Si encontraríamos al ladrón, también en que diría China y el resto de su familia —dijo rápidamente para desviar la pregunta.

—Sí te das cuenta, amigo mío, todo lo que acabas de decirme está relacionado a Taiwán.

—Sólo pensé eso y en nada más.

—Lo que tu digas, pero antes de desayunar ¿me dejas hacer una última pregunta?

—Está bien.

— ¿Qué es ella para ti?

—Bueno, ella es… para mí…—tomó aire— Taiwán…

— ¿Sí? —preguntó la nombrada, apoyándose en el sofá.

— ¡Ah! —gritó sorprendido, cayendo al piso.

— ¡Island-san! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Fue corriendo al otro lado del sofá— déjame ayudarte.

—No, no te preocupes estoy bien —se reincorporó de inmediato ocultando su sonrojo— oye Taiwán… ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el sofá?

—Desde que dijiste mi nombre ¿Por qué? —pregunto curiosa.

—No por nada… ahm ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a hacer el desayuno?

—Sí, me parece buena idea.

Así, comenzaron a hacer el desayuno, hubo uno que otro tropezón en la cocina ya que el espacio estaba muy pequeño. Taiwán se cocinó un emparedado de jamón con queso e Islandia sólo desayunó cereal.

Después del desayuno, Islandia llamó al departamento de policía preguntando sí habían encontrado a el ladrón, pero la respuesta fue no, por lo que decidió hablarle a su hermano Noruega para que éste estuviera informado.

—Hola —contesto rápidamente Noruega.

—Hola, Noruega, te hablo para informarte que la policía no han encontrado a él ladrón.

—Parece que es más listo que nosotros —Comento Noruega— en fin… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— ¿Hacer?

—Sí, tienes una invitada ¿no? Deberías llevarla alguna parte… distraerla de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Pero… la policía podría hablar en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes —lo interrumpió— si no te localizan me hablaran a mí.

—Entonces no habrá ninguna problema —se animó de inmediato— pero… no sé a dónde llevarla —se deprimió al instante.

—En primer lugar ¿Qué es lo que le gusta?

Islandia hiso una pausa, volteo a ver a Taiwán que estaba sentada en el sofá.

—No tengo idea —respondió nervioso.

— "Sigh" te haces llamar su amigo y ni siquiera sabes que le gusta.

— ¡Cállate! Según tú, señor-sabelotodo ¿Qué debería hacer? —enfureció al oír ese comentario.

—Llévala a algún lugar turístico, al parque, a la ciudad etc.

—Sí, suena bien —dijo más calmado.

—Bien, ya me tengo que ir, hermano…

—Espera ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? Lo de llevarla a pasear y eso…

—Estoy empezando a notar un nuevo sentimiento en ti y deberías empezar a hacerle caso.

—Eh…

—Adiós —lo interrumpió mientras colgaba el teléfono.

— ¿Noruega?

**Con Noruega.**

Después de haber colgado el teléfono, Noruega se encaminó a la cocina, donde estaba un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua sobre la mesa. Apretó su mano con todas sus fuerzas y tiro el vaso haciendo que se rompiera al llegar a la pared, todos esos pedazos de vidrio volaron a diferentes direcciones… la mano del joven estaba sangrando, pero no le importaba, sólo cerro sus dientes con fuerza soportando la ira que sentía en ese momento.

**Con China.**

Vietnam estaba parada en frente de la puerta, escuchando un escándalo adentro de la casa de China. Al oír los gritos y cosas rompiéndose, se preparó al instante al abrir la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —exclamó intrigada la vietnamita, pero se silenció al instante al ver el desastre que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Corea del sur estaba buscando algo debajo de la mesa mientras gritaba el nombre de Taiwán, Hong Kong destruyó la puerta de la cocina mientras gritaba lo mismo y China estaba corriendo por todas partes de la casa desesperado, gritando lo mismo que los otros dos.

— ¿Ahora qué les pasa a ustedes tres?—susurro Vietnam avergonzada de lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Vietnam, que bueno que llegas-aru! —gritó llorando china, corriendo a abrazarla.

—Uhm… ¡Tranquilízate, Yao! —Lo quitó de encima rápidamente— ¡Corea, Hong Kong! ¡Dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y vengan aquí! —rápido la obedecieron— muy bien, ahora díganme tranquilamente y sin hacer ruido ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Taiwán no ha regresado a casa ¡y ya han pasado dos días-aru! —volvió a llorar.

—La hemos buscado por todas partes de la casa pero no aparece —dijo Hong Kong.

—Le llamamos a Japón para ver si estaba con él pero dijo que no sabía dónde estaba —concluyo Corea.

—Creo que ya sé donde puede estar.

**Con Islandia y Taiwán.**

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa, el teléfono del islandés empezó a sonar por lo que tuvo que contestar.

— ¿Hola? Habla Islandia.

— ¡Ah! hola Islandia, soy yo Vietnam.

— ¿Vietnam? Ah, hola ¿Qué pasa?

—Por casualidad ¿está Taiwán contigo? —pregunto preocupada.

—Sí está conmigo.

— ¡Qué bien!... me la podrías pasar por favor.

—Claro —le pasa el teléfono a Taiwán.

—Hola Vietnam ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy en la casa de China, es un desastre, dijo que has estado perdida por 2 días; dime ¿Por qué no has regresado?

—Alguien robó mi pasaporte —contesto un poco triste.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó exaltada.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, no me pasó nada; ahora mismo la policía nos está ayudando a encontrarlo.

—Ahora sí que te metiste en un gran problema, China esta cómo loco.

— ¿China? Ay no… Vietnam, por favor, no le digas al viejo que perdí mi pasaporte ¡por favor! —Suplicó— ¡Sí se entera de esto lo más probable es que nuca me permita salir de nuevo!

—Sí, te entiendo. No te preocupes, no le diré. Pero tendrás que pensar en una buena escusa porque quiere hablar contigo —susurró esto último ya que Yao, le arrebato el teléfono.

— ¡¿Taiwán eres tu-aru?! —Grito desesperado.

—Sí, viejo, soy yo —respondió irritada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no regresas a casa-aru? —bombardeó a Mei con preguntas.

— ¡Estoy bien! estoy aquí en la casa de Bielorrusia —esto último lo dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Con la hermana de Rusia? —cuestiono confuso.

— "Sigh" Mei ¿qué hiciste?—suspiró Vietnam.

—Sí, estoy aquí con Bielorrusia —remato de nuevo.

—Oh, ya veo. Si en verdad estas con Bielorrusia ¿me la podrías pasar al teléfono?

—Me permites un momento —coloco el teléfono en la mesa y se volteo lentamente con Islandia, con una mirada preocupada— Islandia… ¿Qué hago ahora?

— ¡Eso tuviste que pensarlo antes de decirle esa excusa! —La reprendió irritado— déjame hablar por mi celular a Bielorrusia y que ella le responda por la bocina del teléfono —comenzó a marcar los números.

— ¿Eso es posible? ¡Sugoi! —se despreocupo al instante.

—"no puedo creer que lo diga en un momento a otro tan despreocupadamente" —pensó, esperando a que le contestaran.

—Hola… —se escucho contestar la voz de Natalia.

—Hola Bielorrusia, soy yo Islandia ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

—Espera, eres el hermano pequeño de los nórdicos… —comenzó a decir con su voz yandere.

—Sí —tragó saliva.

—No sé sí recuerdas aquel día cuando el idiota de estados unidos hiso una reunión… y yo estaba a punto de ir con mi hermano, pero de repente… ¡Tú te interpusiste en mi camino y empezaste hablar con él como si yo no existiera! ¡¿Por qué debería hacerte un favor?! —exclamó con ira e indignación Bielorrusia, clavando muchas veces su cuchillo contra la pared.

—El favor no es mío… es de Taiwán —fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba aterrado.

—En ese caso acepto —volvió a su actitud seria de siempre— ¿Cuál es el favor?

—Tienes que decir a China que Taiwán está contigo, dile que hicieron noche de chicas.

—Está bien lo hare.

— ¿E-en serio? Genial entonces… —fue interrumpido.

—Pero con una condición… Quiero que convenzas a mi hermano de pasar un día entero conmigo, sin que corra, sin gritos de desesperación y sin gotas de sudor.

—Está bien, lo convenceré —dijo sin pensar el islandés.

—Es un trato… bien, déjame hablarle a China.

Mientras Taiwán estaba sosteniendo los dos teléfonos, no dejaba de observar cómo Islandia temblaba y susurraba cosas "Rusia me va a matar… pero si no lo hago Bielorrusia podría matarme, y aun no quiero morir"

— ¿Entonces me dices que tú hiciste una noche de chicas con Taiwán, Nicaragua y Guayana francesa? —pregunto China, no podía creer que Bielorrusia hiciera esas cosas.

—Sí, así es.

—Para cerciorarme de que no estén jugando una broma conmigo ¿me podrías pasar a Nicaragua y Guayana francesa-aru?

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —cuestiono Islandia.

—Bien, sólo que ahora quiere hablar con Nicaragua y Guayana francesa, así que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Más te vale que cumplas tu deuda conmigo o si no… —amenazó Natalia— tú ya sabes lo que haré, adiós.

—Adiós… —despidió asustado.

—Islandia —llamó Taiwán su atención.

—Ah sí, tengo que hablarle a Guayana francesa —comenzó a marcar el numero.

—Bon nuit (buenas noches) —contesto Noelle soñolienta, ya que era de madrugada.

—Buenas noches Guyana francesa, habla Islandia ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?

— ¿Qué favor? —pregunto un poco irritada.

—Podrías decirle a China que estas en casa de Bielorrusia, por el motivo de una noche de chicas.

—Pero yo y Bielorrusia casi no nos frecuentamos en "ese sentido"

—Por favor, sólo por esta vez.

—Uhm… está bien pero, más te vale que no me estés metiendo en algún lio.

—Claro, te lo prometo.

—Bien, pásame a China.

— ¿Hola? —pregunto China.

—Bonjour, China.

Después de unos minutos cuestionando, respondiendo y hablando —que fue más tiempo a comparación de la llamada de Bielorrusia— por fin termino.

—Qué país tan más terco —suspiró Noelle.

—Más que Estados Unidos… lo dudo —dijo Islandia.

—En eso tienes razón Islandia. Bueno mi trabajo ya termino.

— ¿China ya se convenció?

—No, quiere hablar con Nicaragua.

—De acuerdo, le llamare. Gracias Noelle.

— ¿Todo salió bien? —quiso saber Mei.

—Sí, ahora me falta hablar con Nicaragua —marco al número de la latinoamericana— "Estas llamadas me costaran mucho"

— ¿Hola? ¿…Quién habla? —Pregunto Nicaragua un poco anonadada por la llamada a esa hora de la madrugada.

—Hola Nicaragua, soy yo Islandia… perdona por despertarte ¿podrías hacer un favor a mí y a Taiwán?

—Claro ¿Qué favor? —dijo con un tono amable y adormilado en su voz.

—Es una larga historia ¿podrías decirle a China que estas junto a Taiwán y Guayana Francesa en una noche de chicas, en la casa de Bielorrusia?

—Está bien, si es por el bien de una amiga ¡lo hare! —comento entusiasta.

—De acuerdo, déjame pasarte la bocina al teléfono.

—Parece que Nicaragua fue la más entusiasta en decir que sí —notó el islandés.

—Sí ella es muy cálida —Explico Taiwán.

**Unos 5 minutos después.**

— ¡Listo!

—Ah que bien Nicaragua, ¿Qué dijo China? —pregunto.

—Dijo que estaba bien, que ahora si está seguro que no es una broma —respondió— y me dijo que quiere hablar con Mei.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

—No te preocupes, pero después me dicen que paso —dijo alegre— y me saludas a Taiwán.

—Claro, adiós —colgó su celular— dice que te manda saludos y China quiere hablar contigo.

—Sí, déjame hablar con él —asintió mientras tomaba el teléfono.

—Parece que se han metido en otro lio ¿no es así? —comentó el Sr. Puffin, colocándose en el hombro de Islandia.

—Eso parece, pero ahora me tengo que preocupar por encontrar el ladrón.

— ¿Me tengo? No deberías decir ¿Nos tenemos que preocupar?

—Sí… ¡eso iba a decir! —Exclamo sonrojado— lo que pasa es que me equivoque.

— ¿Islandia? —llamo Mei a su amigo.

—Ah ¿sí? —se volteo de repente.

—Ya tengo todo arreglado, le dije a China que me iba a quedar un tiempo con Bielorrusia y que después me voy a regresar.

—Oh que bien ¿Se lo creyó?

—Sí, no te preocupes —sonrió.

—"¿Porque me pondré tan nervioso cuando ella me sonríe?" —pensó el Islandés, mirando hacia otra parte de la casa, no quería que Taiwán viera su sonrojo.

—Hace un buen clima afuera, aunque con un poco de frio —comento Mei, observando el paisaje frio en una de las ventanas de la sala. En eso Islandia recordó lo que le había dicho Noruega, por el teléfono.

—Cierto, oye Taiwán ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte conmigo? —pregunto.

— ¿Salir?

Pasaron unos 10 minutos mientras esperaban el autobús, estando adentro Taiwán no podía de dejar de mirar afuera en la ventana, señalando con su mano todas las cosas que veía. Eso le recordaba a Islandia un poco al pequeño de Sealand, cuando fue por primera vez a visitar su país.

Después de unos 15 minutos, el autobús se detuvo y abriendo las puertas, Mei fue la primera persona en bajar.

— ¡Espera Taiwán! —gritó Islandia, corriendo detrás de ella— ¡No corras tan rápido!

—Gomenasai ¡Pero no puedo dejar de estar tan emocionada! —Exclamó— Islandia es tan sorprendente y a la vez muy lindo.

—No corras tan rápido… —dijo exhausto— "espera… ¿dijo lindo?"

Después tomaron otro autobús para llegar al destino que Islandia quería mostrarle.

Al bajarse del transporte público, Taiwán pudo notar que estaban muy lejos de la ciudad. Tuvieron que caminar algunos cuantos minutos, pero mientras estuvieran más cerca del lugar a Taiwán no le importaba.

—Antes de llegar, necesito que te cubras los ojos.

—Está bien —asintió Mei, cubriéndose sus ojos cafés.

Islandia la dirigió lentamente al lugar, a cada paso que daban, la chica se ponía cada vez más emocionada —Muy bien hemos llegado —le descubrió su mirada.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso! —Gritó al ver la gran cascada—, es genial y tan sorprendente ¡Watashi wa hontoni sukida! —Salto de inmediato de felicidad, se acercó corriendo a la cascada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillo.

Islandia se quedo maravillado al ver la imagen de Taiwán saltando y gritando de gran emoción, mientras el sol reflejaba su largo y brilloso cabello café; para Islandia fue como ver a un ángel.

**Mientras tanto en Noruega**

Dinamarca se detuvo de caminar al llegar al frente de la casa de su amigo, no dudo ni un segundo y abrió la puerta gritando animado.

— ¡Noruega, soy yo Dinamarca! —Se encamino hacia la cocina— me preguntaba si podíamos ir a algún lado a… —paro de hablar al ver a su amigo con sangre en la mano, acompañado de unas manos invisibles que parecían que lo estaban vendando— ¡¿Pero que te paso?! —exclamo aterrado.

—Ah… eres tu Dinamarca ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Como te puedes poner tan frio conmigo sabiendo lo preocupado que estoy!

—En mi primer lugar yo nunca pedí que te preocuparas y en segundo lugar tranquilo, es sólo una herida.

— ¡Sólo una herida, sí claro! Estas sangrando, amigo, y lo que se me hace más raro es que ¡tú nunca te has herido de esa forma!

—Fue un simple rasguño con un vaso de vidrio —señalo con su cabeza a un lado de la mesa—… y mi amigo ya me está ayudando.

—Con un vaso de vidrio —dijo confundido, mirando los pedazos de vidrio que habían en el suelo— Sigh, al menos déjame ayudarte a limpiar —sonrió.

**Con Islandia y Taiwán.**

Después de un tiempo en contemplar las cataratas, decidieron regresar a casa de Islandia. Se encaminaron hacia la estación de autobús que quedaba a una media hora de caminata aproximadamente, no era un problema ya que en ese tiempo podían hablar.

—De verdad me gusto mucho ir a esas cataratas Islandia —sonrió mirando el camino— ¿Cómo se llamaban? Kogafos… gafoss

—Skogafoss

— ¿Eh? —lo volteo a mirar, deteniéndose de caminar.

— Cataratas de Skogafoss, así se llaman —volteo su mirada hacia ella.

—Cierto, tienes razón —le sonrió.

Islandia se sonrojo y volteo hacia otra dirección, agacho su mirada cubriéndole el flequillo sus ojos.

—Sí… ahm bueno… tengo que decir que me divertí —continuo caminando— de hecho, me he divertido todo este tiempo, contigo a mi lado…

—Islandia-san… —se quedo sorprendida al oír ese comentario que no pudo evitar sonrojarse— yo también en verdad me eh divertido… ¡me gusta estar contigo Islandia-kun!

Se quedo sorprendido al oírla decir eso, de repente sintió como se llenaba de una gran felicidad.

— "Me llamo Islandia-kun, eso en japonés son para personas muy cercas… será que me cree una persona importante" —Islandia seguía parado sumido en sus pensamientos, Taiwán camino hacia quedar de nuevo cerca de él— oye Taiwán.

— ¿Sí?

—Cuando dijiste Watashi wa anata o hontōni suki ¿Que significaba?

La chica sonrió, camino enfrente de él mientras cubría su boca con su dedo diciendo divertidamente.

—Es un secreto —rio.

Islandia se quedo un poco confundido, pero le vio el lado divertido y camino unos pasos hacia ella diciendo.

—Ég held að ég hef fallið fyrir þér

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —se quedo sorprendida mirándolo.

—Es un secreto —rio divertido, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Qué? Oh vamos dime Islandia-kun —pidió siguiéndolo.

—No te lo diré, hasta que tú me digas lo que tú dijiste —sonrió.

— ¡I-imposible! —se puso roja.

—Entonces no —rio saliendo corriendo de allí.

— ¡Vamos Islandia-kun, por favor! ¡Dime soy tu amiga! No seas malo —lo siguió corriendo detrás de él.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Seguidores que siguen leyendo mi fic nWn ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :3 espero que les haya gustado, perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza u_uU de verdad lo siento mucho.

**Ég held að ég hef fallið fyrir þér **significa: **creo que me he enamorado de ti en islandés. **

**Watashi wa anata o hontōni suki **significa: **de verdad me gustas en japonés.**

Aunque claro va a ser imposible que se digan lo que dijeron -w-U mi otro fic de Naruto lo seguiré continuando n_n bueno me despido, les doy las gracias a todos mis seguidores por seguir leyendo este fic, cuídense bye-ni! X3 o por cierto pongo a Taiwán en decir palabras en japonés porque ella le gusta y porque en el traductor de Google me sale chino tradicional y simplificado.


	5. No es tan fácil capturar a un ladrón

Llegando a la cuidad de aquel divertido paseo por la tarde, Islandia llevó a Taiwán a una panadería cercana a la parada de autobús para tener algo con que cenar ya que el islandés no había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado; después de elegir el pan y tomar un autobús, llegaron al fin a su casa, que estaba ubicada a las afueras de la cuidad, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, sólo que como los dos aun no tenían sueño aprovecharon para charlar un poco.

—Vaya, hoy si que fue un día especial ¿verdad, Islandia? —comentó sonriente Mei, acostada en la cama de Islandia.

—Sí, un poco cansado… pero fue muy especial —prosiguió Islandia sentado en el piso, apoyándose de la base de la cama.

— ¡Aun no puedo dormir, hay que hacer algo! —dijo animadamente.

—No, ya es de noche, hay que quedarnos aquí.

—Pero todo lo divertido comienza en la noche —murmullo Mei.

—Pero afuera hay renos, caballos y son salvajes y te pueden matar. Y si te mueres Yao me va a declarar la guerra y con todos tus hermanos y no quiero eso.

— ¡Vamos, no seas malo! ¡Quiero ver un reno, como los que tiene Santa Claus!

—Esos tipos de renos están en Finlandia…

— ¡Por favor! —lo miro con una dulce cara.

— "Sigh" está bien, vamos a ver a un reno, pero sólo a un reno ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí! —se paró de la cama al instante.

Salieron de la casa abrigados ya que hacía frio, muchos de los vecinos de Islandia lo miraban extrañados, no era común verlo salir por la noche y menos acompañado de una mujer. Él sólo hacía como que no estaban allí, ya que no quería problemas.

—El piso es muy resbaloso, ten cuidado al caminar —le advirtió, volteo hacia atrás y vio que su amiga ya estaba en el suelo.

—Parece que tu amiga es muy torpe —murmullo el en el hombro de Islandia.

—Parece que ya me caí —rio nerviosamente.

—Toma mi mano y no la sueltes —la extendió su brazo hacia ella.

—Sí —la tomo, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

Así fueron caminando los dos hacia adentro del bosque. Taiwán miraba a su alrededor, pudo observar que había más montañas y terrenos largos de tierra.

—Islandia-kun —lo volteó a mirar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

— ¿Por qué hay pocos árboles aquí?

Islandia al oír eso se detuvo de caminar, varios recuerdos de su pasado llegaron de repente a él, imágenes que creyó haber olvidado regresaron hacia él con sólo esa pregunta. El latido de su corazón empezó a ser más rápido de lo normal, sabía que su cuerpo aun seguía allí, pero sus recuerdos explotaron como fuegos artificiales enfrente de sus ojos.

—"¿Qué es esto?" —Se pregunto a sí mismo— sé lo que son… todas estas imágenes —cada imagen que pasaba iban de reversa hacia adelante—

Se calmo de nuevo al cerrar sus ojos… manteniendo esos recuerdos apagados por el momento.

—Islandia-kun…

—Es una larga historia —continuo caminando, tomando nuevamente la mano de su compañera— fue hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era un niño… Cuando llegaron aquí los primeros ocupantes los extensos bosques fueron destruidos por el pastoreo y los… Vikingos. La vegetación aquí ha sufrido varios deterioros, hoy en día solamente puedes encontrar el 3% poblado de arboles. Pero aun podemos encontrar serbales y álamos que crecen en algunas partes.

—Ya veo, no tenía idea de eso… lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba que te enojarías conmigo después de hacerte esa pregunta.

—No me enojaría contigo por algo así, eres una persona muy buena… jamás haría eso.

—No quiero interrumpir a esta joven pareja, pero encontré al reno —los interrumpió Puffin volando en medio de ellos.

— Ah ¿Lo encontraste?

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está? —grito animada Taiwán.

—Está allí cerca al lado de ese tronco viejo ¿lo ven?

—Cierto, vaya, no había visto uno así de cerca.

—Es tan lindo —dijo Mei, entusiasmada— porque será que los animales más sorprendentes son los que más daño hacen.

— ¡Esta volteando hacia acá, agáchense! —gritó Puf fin, los tres se pusieron debajo de unos arbustos.

—Muy bien esperemos aquí, hasta que estemos seguros de que no nos este viendo —susurró Islandia.

—Está bien, pero ¿Porque estamos susurrando Islandia-kun?

—Para que no corramos peligro.

—Oh está bien… ¿Islandia-kun?

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias, de verdad gracias —le dio una cálida, dulce, sincera e hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa sonrisa que él hubiera visto jamás en una persona. Islandia sintió por primera vez algo realmente diferente, una sensación tan extraña, desconocida y linda a la vez.

—No…no te preocupes —desvió la mirada todo rojo, mirando hacia otra dirección.

**En otra parte del bosque**

Se encontraba Noruega exhausto y respirando agitadamente, sentado sobre el pastizal frío e húmedo recargando su cuerpo sobre un árbol

—Usar el alma de un reno… no pensé que sería difícil… y más cuando un fantasma estuviera involucrado —susurro todo débil y cansado.

—Noruega no puedes hacer magia así sin ningún motivo alguno, menos ahora como estas herido —dijo el espíritu verde que lo acompañaba.

—Se me pasara rápido, sólo fueron algunos golpes… además mi propósito era hacer feliz a mi hermano, nada más.

—No deberías sobrepasarte tanto…

—Sólo quiero dejar de sentir esto, es por eso que… sólo tengo que verlo feliz y esto acabara.

Ya era de mañana en Islandia y nuestra querida parejita… es decir, nuestros queridos protagonistas empezaron un nuevo día desayunando. El sobre protector de China hablaba cada 6 horas todos los días a la casa de Belarus preguntando si se encontraba bien Taiwán, interrumpiendo sus actos acosadores hacia Rusia. Belarus, cansada de eso, llamó en la madrugada a Islandia, amenazándolo que se apurara a encontrar a el maldito ladrón o si no su pajarraco sería su primera víctima en desparecer.

—Tenemos que encontrar a el ladrón rápido… si perdemos más tiempo China empezara a dudar, Belarus me matara y lo más seguro es que tendré problemas con todos tus hermanos, cuando se enteren de que todo ese tiempo estuviste conmigo.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé, este día hay que concentrarnos en hacer todo lo posible para recuperar mi pasaporte.

—Así es —reafirmo Islandia.

**Flash Back**

—Gracias, de verdad gracias Islandia.

**Fin del flash back**

—Islandia-kun ¿estás bien, te pusiste todo rojo?

— ¿Eh? ¡No no es eso! Estoy bien —desvió rápidamente la mirada.

—Uhm qué raro.

**En otro lado del mundo, en un aeropuerto.**

— ¡No puedes irte ahora Vietnam! ¡Estamos en un momento muy difícil sin Mei! ¡Por favor no me dejes!

—En primer lugar ¿Estamos? Estas hablando en plural y en segundo lugar no te estoy dejando ni me estoy aliando a otro país, sí es eso lo que tanto te preocupa ¡Y deja de aferrarte en mi pierna, me resulta difícil caminar!

— ¡China, el Hero esta aquí! —gritó Alfred corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡U.S.A.! qué bueno que llegaste ¡apúrate, Vietnam quiere irse!

— ¡¿lo llamaste?! —Exclamo irritada— ¡China, estás loco de remate!

—Vietnam sea lo que estás haciendo… ¡no te dejare ir! —saltó disparado hacia ella.

— "Sigh" aquí va otra vez —agarró fuerte su maleta y antes de que Alfred llegara hacia ella, lo golpeo fuertemente disparándolo hacia otra dirección— ¡escúchenme de una buena vez par de descerebrados! No me estoy mudando a otro lugar, no dejare a nadie y dejen de actuar como unos locos ¡sólo me iré de viaje por unos días!

— ¿Eh? De viaje… —dijo Alfred confundido.

— ¿No te irás? —preguntó China.

— ¡No! —contestó

Después de unas aclaraciones más por parte de Vietnam, Alfred y Yao por fin entendieron que sólo iría a casa de Belarus a ver como estaba Mei. Yao al fin entendió el asunto y le dio permiso que fuera pero por pocos días, ella nada más lo ignoro y subió al avión.

—Aun así gracias, América por venir —agradeció Yao.

—Está bien, tú sabes que por Vietnam haría todo.

—Es hora de irme, adiós —se despidió, fastidiada.

—Adiós —justo cuando Alfred iba comprar un boleto de avión para regresar a su casa, vio que los horarios de despegue y los vuelos que salían a esa hora eran los de Islandia y otro país cuyo nombre no supo como pronunciar— ¿eh? No, dudo que se así… o tal vez…

Se acercó hacia una ventanilla al azar y le pregunto a la joven que estaba allí:

—Disculpe señorita ¿por casualidad no compró aquí sus boletos una chica asiática de estatura mediana, ojos café y cabello negro muy largo atado?

—Sí, pidió sus boletos hace unos minutos.

— ¿A dónde, exactamente? Es que es una amigo de la universidad —mintió para que le dijera.

—Con destino a Islandia.

— ¿Islandia?

—Sí, así es.

"Así que no iba con Belarus después de todo" pensaba "así que quiere unirse con Islandia antes que conmigo ¿eh? lo más probable es que la haya manipulado y convencido junto con los poderes psíquicos de Noruega. Bueno veamos si su plan es como en verdad esperan. Tranquila Vietnam, yo te salvare"

— ¡Deme un boleto hacia Islandia, por favor!

— ¿Para el siguiente vuelo o este? Este está a 10 minutos de salir.

—Para este vuelo, por favor.

Fue rápido al baño del aeropuerto para disfrazarse improvisadamente con la ropa que tenía en su inseparable mochila de viaje (la cual se llevaba siempre que iba a otro país sin motivos diplomáticos). Después de unos minutos quedó irreconocible —o al menos eso pensó—, subió al avión antes de que despegara y, sin que Kym-Ly lo viera, se sentó hasta la parte de atrás.

**Algunas horas después, en Islandia**

Los dos estaban esperando a que llegara Vietnam, ya que era la única que los apoyaba y sabía lo del pasaporte en ese momento.

—Ya quiero que llegue Kim —dijo animada.

—La extrañas mucho ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí, demasiado! Somos las únicas dos chicas de la familia y somos muy unidas.

—Que bien, me alegro por ti —sonrió.

— ¿También vendrá Noruega?

—Sí, dice que quiere hablar con los tres.

Afuera de la casa de Islandia se encontraba Vietnam, no muy segura de si esa era la dirección que buscaba.

—Veamos, esta tiene que ser… —dudosa toco la puerta tres veces— "por favor, que esta sea la correcta"

— ¡Kim, viniste! —Grito entusiasmada Taiwán, abrazando fuertemente a Vietnam.

—Hola ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo sin verte —correspondió el abrazo.

—Hola Vietnam pasa, siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias Islandia.

—Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas.

—Sí gracias eres muy gentil.

Mientras el trió se daba una cálida bienvenida, Alfred los espiaba desde una distancia muy discreta con unos binoculares; en su interior se sentía enojado, herido e humillado, todos estos sentimientos se juntaron haciendo que su apariencia fuera increíblemente aterradora.

—"Como se atreve ese cabello plateado a quitarme a Kim, a mi Kim, I hate you so much"

**Adentro de la casa de Islandia**

— ¿Cómo te fue en el avión, Vietnam? —pregunto Islandia.

—Bien, no hubo turbamiento y el servicio era muy amable —comió una de las galletas que se encontraban en la mesita de té— aunque durante todo el viaje sentía que alguien me estaba mirando.

—Eso es algo normal, además eres una chica muy linda, pero ten mucho cuidado —dijo Taiwán.

—Sí, lo sé… lo tendré.

— "Gasp" Así que hablando cálidamente y comiendo galletas con un rico té —decía Alfred—. Conquistándola con el estilo de Arthur… ahora sí enfurecí.

U.S.A. fue directo a la puerta y empezó a tocarla fuertemente con su puño, los tres se estremecieron al oír el ruido que venía de afuera; Islandia fue a ver qué sucedía.

—Sí eres tu Dinamarca, déjame decirte que esa broma del fantasma ya pasó de moda —al terminar de abrir la puerta, se topó con el puño de América que fue a dar directo en su cara. Fue tal la fuerza del norteamericano que aterrizó en la sala.

— ¡Islandia! —gritaron las dos al unísono.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Taiwán preocupada.

—Sí —murmuro adolorido por aquel fuerte golpe, tosió un poco cubriéndose su boca con su mano izquierda, al retirarla se pudo notar que había tosido sangre.

— ¡Eso te lo mereces por haber intentado engañar a Vietnam en frente mi narices! ¡No te preocupes, Kim, ahora estas a salva! Gracias a tu Hero —volteó a verlas esperando a que estuvieran felices con su gran maniobra de rescate, se encontró con dos chicas demasiado furiosas.

—Mei ¿Recuerdas las técnicas Xao-Lin que nos enseñó Yao cuando éramos pequeñas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien.

—E-esperen… Mei, Kim no hagan eso… ¡esperen, por favor, NO!

Al mismo tiempo, Vietnam y Taiwán golpearon a Estados Unidos, sacándolo a patadas y puñetazos estilo Xao-Lin de la casa, haciéndolo aterrizar sobre la nieve.

—No fue tan malo… como yo creía

—Tienes 5 segundos para disculparte con mi hermano; si no lo haces sabrás lo que es el dolor verdadero —dijo Noruega con un aura maligna alrededor de él.

— ¿Noruega? —pregunto Islandia, volteando hacia él.

— ¡Noruega! ¡Yo de verdad lo siento mucho, no me hagas nada te lo pido por favor! —se arrodillo ante él, suplicando por su vida.

—Está bien te la dejare pasar por esta vez… tienes suerte que este herido.

— ¿Eh?

Ya adentro de la casa, solamente los cuatro (ya que habían dejado a Alfred afuera todo golpeado) comenzaron tranquilamente su plática ignorando completamente al estadounidense.

—Muy bien, ahora sigamos con el tema: tenemos que encontrar al ladrón durante estos 4 días que nos quedan para que China no sospeche que Taiwán no está en esa fiesta-visita-pijamada de larga duración, de que Bielorrusia no se vuelva loca por las interminables llamabas de China y que los países asiáticos no le declaren la guerra a mi hermano ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí, yo tengo una —levantó su mano Kim— ¿Cómo haremos para atrapar a ese ladrón si sólo somos cuatro personas?

—Ese es otro punto que voy a aclarar, para eso solicite la ayuda de Finlandia, Suecia y Dinamarca.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Les comentaste también a ellos? —dijo Islandia, alarmado.

—Sí, tuve que hacerlo.

—Eso es perfecto, así tendremos más ayuda para poder capturar al ladrón —dijo animada Mei.

— ¿No te preocupa que alguien más lo sepa?

—No, para nada —contestó tiernamente.

—Ves Islandia "Taiwán-chan" es más cooperativa que tú —le dijo Puffin.

— ¿Por qué le dices "Chan"? —cuestionó celoso… es decir, irritado.

—No lo sé.

—Oigan, me preocupa Alfred-san, no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá todo el tiempo.

Los cuatro miraron hacia afuera por la ventana, donde estaba el rubio sentado, pegado hacia la pared con una carita de cachorro regañado.

—Oh sí, me olvidaba de el… ¿les parece que le digamos? —Dijo Vietnam— es un idiota pero podría ayudarnos, es muy enérgico.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo Islandia— con tal que no estorbe en los planes.

—Por mi tampoco —dijo Mei.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea que él se entere… pero "Sigh" sí, sería de gran ayuda, con tal que no se acerque a mí, está bien —aceptó— ¡Oye, perro regañado! deja de poner esa cara y metete de una vez a la casa —dijo Noruega dando entrada a Estados Unidos.

— ¡Gracias, en verdad gracias chicos! ¡Hacía mucho frío haya afuera! —Entro en un dos por tres muy tranquilo como si nada— por cierto Islandia perdón por aquel golpe. Taiwán, Vietnam, discúlpenme por mi torpeza. Y Noruega gracias por dejarme entrar.

—Me da igual… Alfred a continuación te diremos algo súper secreto, más te vale no decirle a nadie —le advirtió Noruega.

—Lo hare ¡lo juro por McDonald's!

—Dice la verdad —dijo Vietnam.

Después de otra larga platica, Alfred escuchaba atentamente lo que cada uno decía. Entendiendo por que era tan importante ocultárselo a China.

—Es por esa razón que Vietnam compró boletos para venir aquí —dijo Taiwán.

—Sí ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste para seguirme de esa manera? —lo interrogo Kym-ly

—Créeme no quieres saber —dijo avergonzado.

—Muy bien, ya que por fin aclaramos dudas —sacó su celular y marco al número de Finlandia— ¿Sí? hola Finlandia soy yo ¿En donde están?

—Estamos aquí cerca llegando a la casa de Islandia.

—Está bien, les abriré.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el alegre de Finlandia, un serio de Suecia y un nervioso Dinamarca, aunque la actitud de este último no era de lo normal en él.

—Hola a todos, chicos —los saludó Finlandia—. Hola Taiwán, Hola Vietnam.

—Antes de empezar quiero decirles algo —lo interrumpió Suecia— Mei, Kim… Finlandia es mío. Por favor, les pido que no me lo quiten.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Suecia?! —gritó alarmado el susodicho.

—No te preocupes Suecia-san tanto, Vietnam como yo sabemos que Finlandia-san sólo es tuyo —dijo alegre Mei.

—Está bien, confío en ustedes —dijo en su "manera" alegre, que mas bien los hizo temblar.

—Ehm Chicos… —hablo al fin Dinamarca con su actitud normal— ¿Ya han hecho algún avance sobre el ladrón?

—No aun no, pero tenemos un poco de pistas que nos puedan servir —respondió Islandia.

—Oh, qué bien, con tal de estar cerca de Noruega soy feliz —puso Dinamarca su mano en el hombro del nombrado.

—No me toques… —dijo secamente Noruega.

**Estación de policía.**

—Gracias a las grabaciones del aeropuerto, nos dieron las cintas de ese día —les contó el policía— aquí podemos ver a la señorita Mei saliendo del aeropuerto, en eso sale el joven ladrón pero, como verán cuando él carga su bolso, no se puede ver como roba el pasaporte ya que pasa por un pequeño punto ciego. Pero en esta otra cámara se ve como sostiene el pasaporte de la señorita y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

— ¿Aproximadamente cuantos años creen que tenga?

—Podría ser entre unos 20 o 25, su cara no está arrugada, se ve muy joven —volteó a mirar a Dinamarca— casi como él.

—Pero es sólo una suposición verdad. No me está diciendo que "yo" soy el ladrón —cuestiono nerviosos Dinamarca.

—Es sólo una suposición, no te pongas nervioso —dijo enojado Noruega.

—Ahora pasemos con las personas que podrían ser el ladrón.

Pasaron a la sala Taiwán, Islandia, Noruega y Dinamarca; en cambio Finlandia, Suecia, Estados Unidos y Vietnam esperaron afuera. No porque no los dejaran pasar si no porque ellos preferían estar afuera.

—No tampoco es él —negó Mei con la cabeza.

Mientras seguían pasando más personas con esas características, Islandia volteo a mirar hacia Dinamarca lo veía nervioso e incomodo por estar allí, eso no era normal en el por lo general estas cosas lo emocionaban.

—"¿Qué le pasa? esta todo pálido, ¿será que está enfermo o algo así?"

**En China**

Se encontraban Corea y Hong Kong aburridos en el sillón, Corea jugaba videojuegos con pesar y Hong Kong sólo lo veía para contar las veces que perdía. En eso tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo la aburrida escena.

— ¿Será que China ya llegó de con Vietnam? —dijo Corea.

—Lo dudo, sí hubiera sido él, habría abierto la puerta.

—Ve a ver quién es.

Hong Kong se paró del sillón y fue hacia la puerta, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona menos inesperada que se podría imaginar.

— ¡Hola, Hong Kong! Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Está Taiwán en casa? —saludó alegremente Seychelles.

—Seychelles… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Qué grosero ¿esta es tu forma de saludar? en fin ¿Se encuentra Mei?

—No, no está, está de visita con Belarus.

—Oh ya veo, vaya teníamos planeado ir de shopping el día de hoy pero… parece que tuve que haberle avisado antes —dijo desanimada.

—Saldré contigo

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Corea, después regreso; voy a salir —dijo cerrando la puerta.

— ¡De acuerdo, me traes algo!

— ¡Sí! —le respondió, pasando junto a Seychelles como si nada y dirigiéndose hacia afuera de la propiedad.

Seychelles se le quedó viendo sorprendida, simplemente al escucharlo decir las palabras "saldré contigo", así como si nada, hizo que su opinión sobre el cambiara de "tipo completamente raro" a "Tipo de quien puede esperarse absolutamente todo"

— ¿Vienes o qué? —le preguntó mientras se volteaba de nuevo con ella.

—Eh —se sonrojó al verlo otra vez— sí —dijo caminado hacia él.

— ¿Y adonde quieres ir?

—Eh… bueno, me gustaría ir de compras, pero eres un chico y es claro que te vas a aburrir, así que mejor.

—Vamos —dijo normalmente.

—"no le gustará, se aburrirá rápidamente, es seguro" —pensó— de acuerdo, si tu insistes.

Después de caminar algunas calles y cuadras, se cruzaron con las tiendas de ropa; las prendas típicas de china, alguna que otra camisa de otros lugares, trajes de baño. En fin, había muchas variedades de ropa de muchos colores y formas, eso hiso que Seychelles se sorprendiera y se quedara sin habla.

—Es… es… ¡Hermoso! —Grito con lagrimas en los ojos y sin más que decir empezó a admirar la ropa— ¡Mira este vestido, Hong Kong! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Y ese también! —después de unos minutos de gritarle al chico lo hermoso que estaban los vestidos y la ropa, mientras él seguía sin decir algo o mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro, ella agaró un montón de ropa y se la llevo al probador. Él se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban allí.

—Pensaba que estarías aburrido o quejándote por irte —dijo la chica detrás del probador— pero veo que eres muy atento en esto, lo siento por haber pensado mal de ti —dicho esto salió del probador con un vestido chino rojo que combinaba muy bien con sus listones— y bien ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo…

—Lo sé, me veo rara —se deprimió.

—Te vez muy bien, te ves linda.

—Gracias —se puso feliz al escuchar eso.

**En Islandia.**

Después de salir de la estación de policía, Noruega había solicitado imprimir un grupo de imágenes, todos cooperaron para poder sacar 20 a 30 carteles, los chicos se dividieron en tres grupos quedando así: Vietnam y Estados Unidos. Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega, Taiwán, Islandia y Dinamarca. Se habían repartido 10 carteles cada uno.

—Muy bien, aquí en este poste, delante de esta tienda de cosas deportivas, será nuestro punto de encuentro ¿Están de acuerdo? —Preguntó Noruega.

—Sí —respondieron todos.

—Muy bien, ahora separémonos.

Dicho esto, cada grupo se separó. El grupo de noruega se fue hacia el norte, el de Vietnam al sur y el de Islandia al oeste.

—Oye Alfred.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Porqué quisiste estar conmigo? Creí que querías estar con Dinamarca.

—Al principio quería hacer equipo con él, pero ya que no he estado cerca de ti últimamente, pensé que esto sería una buena oportunidad para estar contigo—sonrió al terminar decir esto.

—Uhm —se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no quería que la viera de esa forma.

— ¿Sabes? me preocupe mucho cuando China me dijo que te ibas con otro país…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te dijo eso? —preguntó toda exaltada.

—Sí, lo bueno es que todo era mentira —comento riéndose por la cara que había puesto Vietnam—. Vaya, no te pongas así —acarició su cabeza.

—Lo siento… me sorprendo fácilmente aunque no parezca.

—Lo sé.

**Con Noruega.**

—Sí que hace frío en Islandia ¿Verdad chicos?

—Sí —le respondió Suecia.

—Yo ya me acostumbre al frío así que no lo noto.

—Noruega.

—…

— ¿Qué le paso a tu mano? Está herida —pregunto Suecia.

—Ah esto…—se quitó el guante mostrando la venda que tenía en su mano— fue sólo un rasguño con un vidrio.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se acerco a él Finlandia— se ve que estuvo muy profunda la herida.

—Estoy bien, me la hice unos días atrás… sigamos —comenzó a caminar.

Suecia lo siguió mirando desde su lugar, sabía que no era nada normal que Noruega se cortarse de esa forma. Había notado otros golpes más que la herida de su mano, decidió optar por dejar el tema a un lado, después hablaría seriamente con él.

—Finlandia, Suecia, hay que ir poniendo los carteles en esta parte.

**Con Islandia**

— ¿Aquí también está bien ponerlo, Islandia-kun?

—Sí, allí está bien Taiwán.

—Odio tener que trabajar de más en mis vacaciones —dijo con pesar Dinamarca.

— ¡¿De qué vacaciones hablas?! Además no trabajas —lo reprendió Islandia— así que deja de estar quejándote y ponte a hacer algo productivo.

—Está bien.

— ¡Mira, abuelo, ese sujeto se parece mucho al señor del cartel ese! —se escuchó decir a un niño cerca de allí, señalando a Dinamarca.

—No claro que no se parecen en nada, son muy diferentes, nieto mío.

—Así es, abuelo, yo soy mucho más guapo y genial que ese ladrón —murmuró para sí el danés.

—Ese sujeto es mucho más feo que el ladrón de la foto —dijo el anciano.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quién le llama Feo?! ¡Usted, viejo decrepito! —Gritó enfadado Dinamarca— ¡Usted es más viejo que un!… —lo interrumpe Islandia tapándole la boca.

—No haga caso de lo que dice buen anciano, el está un poco mal de la cabeza, por favor siga usted y su nieto caminando.

—Está bien, gracias joven.

Después de asegurarse que el anciano caminara más adelante en algunas calles, soltó a Dinamarca quien estaba protestando por poder respirar.

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa, Islandia?… —tosió ante el fuerte agarre— ¡No ves que el anciano me insultó y tu lo defiendes!

—Para no meternos en más problema ¡los que tenemos son suficientes! ¿No crees? —le aclaró, enfadado.

— ¿Eh?

Mei volteo hacia él un poco confundida por lo que había dicho, probablemente todo lo que estaban haciendo para capturar al ladrón, era un problema para él.

—"¿Acaso piensas que soy un problema?" — Pensó. Antes de que Islandia volteara hacia ella, Mei desvió su mirada hacia otro poste.

—Eh ¿Taiwán?

**Con Vietnam**

—Vaya, esto ha sido un trabajo agotador —se quejó el rubio, sentándose en una Banca.

—Y que lo digas, creo que acabamos primero que todos —se sentó al lado de él.

—Lo más probable ¿Oye Kim? —volteó hacia ella.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tal si compramos un capuchino, mientras esperamos a que acaben los otros?

—Suena bien.

—Okay, ahora vuelvo —se reincorpora de la banca animadamente, corriendo hacia otra calle en donde vendían café y capuchinos.

— ¡Espera, aun no te doy la mitad del dinero!

— ¡Está bien, yo lo pago! —le saludó desde la otra calle y entró a la tienda.

—Oye tú, chica bonita —se escucho a alguien decir detrás de ella.

— ¿Eh?

Al salir de la tienda con los dos capuchinos, Alfred al levantar su mirada se encontró con Vietnam rodeada de 4 chicos muy cerca de ella.

—Entonces qué opinas ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algún lugar? —le preguntó nuevamente, el chico de la chaqueta roja.

—Por favor déjenme, tranquila —repitió Vietnam enojada.

—Vamos ¿Que es esa actitud? —se rieron al mismo tiempo— no seas mala y acepta

—un muchacho de camisa negra se le acercó mucho, acariciando de repente su mejilla.

Alfred no le agradó para nada lo que estaba viendo, apretó los dos vasos de capuchino que sostenía en sus manos. Los dejó caer y fue corriendo furioso hacia ellos.

— ¡¿Ustedes que creen que están haciendo?! ¡Aléjense de ella! —antes de que Alfred golpeara a uno de ellos, uno de los chicos cayó encima de él aplastándolo en la acera.

— ¡Les dije que me dejaran tranquila! —le dio un golpe en el estomago al chico de chaquete roja— Tolero que me digan estupideces y que se acerquen a mí… ¡Pero lo que no tolero es que me toquen, sin mi permiso! —Al decir esto, término por derrumbar a los otros dos acosadores— "Sigh" idiotas… vayan a molestar a otra chica la próxima vez —bajó la mirada y se encontró con su inconsciente amigo— ¡Ah! Alfred —quitó bruscamente al tipo que estaba encima de él— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tranquila… Kim, el Hero… te salvara —murmulló aun lastimado.

—Sip, estás bien… gracias —sonrió al ver los capuchinos tirados en la calle.

**Con Hong Kong y Seychelles.**

Después de muchos cambios de ropa que le mostró a Hong Kong él le decía: te ves linda, te queda bien, ese me gusta… halagos que Seychelles pensó que de él no era algo común. Al fin salieron de las cinco tiendas que habían entrado, con dos bolsas cargando uno en cada mano decidieron que era tiempo de volver Hong Kong a su casa y Seychelles al aeropuerto.

—Bueno me voy al aeropuerto, mi vuelo no tarda en despegar.

—Te acompaño.

—No, así está bien, ya hiciste mucho por mí —agitó sus manos.

—No, en serio… no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte.

—Está bien ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Hong Kong ayudo a Seychelles con su equipaje, aun quedaban algunos minutos antes que despegara y aprovecharon esto para despedirse.

—Gracias por ayudarme y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a comprar —le dio una dulce sonrisa.

—Está bien, no lo agradezcas... si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera estado todo aburrido con Corea.

—En eso tienes razón —bajo un poco la mirada, poquito sonrojada— oye, Hong Kong ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, pregunta —dijo curioso.

—Bueno… cuando dijiste que saldrías conmigo, te referiste a eso como ¿Salida de amigos o como una cita?...

—… Salida de amigos —al oír eso Seychelles, levanto su cabeza nuevamente sonriente, con su actitud de siempre.

—Ya veo que bien, eso era lo que me estaba confundiendo ¡Pero claro que era una salida de amigos! —Agarró con su mano derecha su cabeza avergonzada— después de todo siempre hemos sido así, amigos y amigos… —dijo sonriente.

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno es hora de irme, adiós.

—Adiós, cuídate —la despidió, moviendo su mano. Dio media vuelta y fue hacia adentro del avión.

— ¡Gracias Hong Kong, hay que vernos otra vez ¿Sí?! —gritó anima, antes de entrar.

— ¡Sí, tu di cuando y yo allí estaré!

—Sí.

— ¡Seychelles!

— ¿Sí?

—En realidad… era una cita —le respondió con una sonrisa ligera y a la vez divertida.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó toda enojada.

—Señorita es hora de despegar, le pido amablemente que entre al avión.

—Pero… ah, espere… yo ¡Hong Kong, me las vas a pagar! —Exclamo toda irritada, antes de que la señora cerrara la cabina de abordaje.

—Es mejor que pienses que es una broma… —susurro con melancolía— "Sigh" iré a jugar videojuegos con Corea.

**En Islandia: Equipo de Vietnam y USA**

—Kim, yo te salvare… —murmullo Alfred aun inconsciente, después de estar dormido por unos 20 minutos abrió con pesar sus ojos, topándose con la imagen de Vietnam enfrente de el— ¿Eres tú, Vietnam?

—Sí, soy yo ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, mucho mejor —notó que estaba muy cerca del rostro de la chica, alarmándose al instante al ver que estaba recostado sobre su regazo— ¡Ah, Kim… tu, tu…! —resbaló de la banca cayendo después en frío suelo.

—Alfred ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Yes, I'm fine! —Gritó, reincorporándose en la banca— ¡Oh, cierto, Vietnam! —se acercó a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron algo esos bastardos? ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —a cada pregunta que daba se acercaba más al rostro de la chica, provocando que ella se alarmara.

—Antes que nada —tomo su cara haciéndola hacia atrás—, aléjate de mí.

—Oh sí, lo siento.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Esos idiotas no me hicieron daño.

— ¡Qué bien, esos idiotas tuvieron su gran merecido!

—Después de que los golpeara, tú quedaste inconsciente por unos 20 o 25 minutos, cuando te avente por accidente a unos de esos chicos tontos.

—Cierto, ahora lo recuerdo… lo siento mucho Kim.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo.

—Claro que sí, no te pude salvar cuando estabas en problemas… lo siento.

—Yo vi… los capuchinos tirados en medio de la calle y supe que los habías soltado para ayudarme —dijo cabizbaja— con sólo saber eso… es más que suficiente para estar feliz —le sonrío tiernamente.

—Los Heros sólo hacen su trabajo por el bien —susurró sonrojado— pero está bien, sí eso te hiso feliz a mí también.

Se sentó de nuevo en la banca y colocando su cabeza de nuevo en las piernas de Vietnam, así como si nada, provocando que ella se enojara otra vez.

—Alfred.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestiono irritada.

—Descansar de aquel golpe que recibí.

—Uhm y exactamente ¿Porque tienes que poner tu cabeza en mi regazo?

—Porque sigo adolorido y dijiste que eso te hace feliz —respondió todo contento.

— "Parece que no entendió lo que le dije *Sigh*" Esta bien, puedes quedarte sobre mi regazo, pero sólo hasta que vengan los otros ¿entiendes?

—Sí, lo entendí.

**Con Islandia, Taiwán y Dinamarca.**

—Listo, acabamos ese fue el ultimo cartel.

—Que bien ¡Ya me había cansado! —Se quejó Dinamarca.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? tu no hiciste nada —lo miró enojado Islandia.

— ¡Bien! Es hora de reunirnos con los demás, vámonos chicos —les informó Dinamarca corriendo a el lugar de encuentro.

—Hay veces que no lo entiendo… —volteó hacia Mei— Taiwán ¿Estás bien? Es hora de irnos.

Ella sólo se quedó quieta, con la mirada hacia abajo, subió de nuevo la mirada y pasó al lado de Islandia susurrando algo, como si él no estuviera allí. Se dirigió hacia el lugar correspondiente sin decir ninguna palabra más.

—Taiwán…

**Lugar correspondiente**

— ¡Hey chicos, por aquí! —saludó Alfred, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente.

— ¡Sí, allí vamos! —grito Dinamarca.

—Parece que les fue bien —dijo Noruega.

—Sí, sin ningún problema —rio carismático Dinamarca.

—Mei ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien Kim… sin ningún Problema.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Muy bien, entonces regresemos! —indicó Alfred, haciendo que comenzaran a caminar.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, casi nadie hablo ni comento algo a excepción de Estados unidos, Dinamarca y Finlandia. Todos tenían problemas que ocultar, sentimientos que no querían mostrar o situaciones que los tenían artos y llenos de estrés.

Llegando a casa de Islandia, Finlandia se puso de acuerdo con Islandia a lavar los trastes que habían usado para cenar. Los demás platicaban de sus anécdotas o de situaciones graciosas, Suecia supo que era un buen momento para hablar con Noruega seriamente.

—Disculpen, me podrían dejar a hablar a solas con Noruega.

—Eh sí claro, por mi no hay problema —dijo Vietnam.

—Ni por mí —dijo Islandia.

—Sí… tampoco conmigo —sonrió levemente Mei, preocupando de nuevo a Vietnam.

—Yo me iré a beber alguna cerveza en algún bar Islandia, América, Finlandia ¿vienen? —preguntó Dinmarca.

—No, me quedare aquí con Kim —respondió Alfred

—Aun tenemos platos que lavar Islandia y yo —contestó el finlandés.

—Está bien, yo iré a divertirme —murmullo feliz dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Más te vale que no te metas en problemas… no quiero ir a dar explicaciones a la policía después —le advirtió secamente Noruega.

—Sí, no lo hare.

—Oye Kim ¡Vamos a hacer un muñeco de nieve! —gritó Alfred animado, tomó rápidamente el brazo de la susodicha y salieron afuera de la casa, antes de que ella de negara.

—Entonces yo voy a… ir a la azotea —Mei dio media vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras pausadamente.

—Islandia ¿Sabes qué le ocurre a Taiwán? —empezó a hablar Finlandia, lavando otro plato.

—No lo sé —dijo cabizbajo—, ha estado así desde que llegamos de pegar los carteles.

— ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?

— ¿Eh?

—Alguna pelea, una discusión, algo que tú dijiste quizás…

—Ahora que lo pienso.

**Flash Back**

—…para no meternos en más problemas ¡los que tenemos son suficientes no crees!

— ¿Eh?

**Fin del flash Back**

—Cierto —abrió los ojos repentinamente—, yo la hice sentir mal —se tapó la cara avergonzado— maldición, soy un idiota Finlandia ¿no te importa si te dejo todo el trabajo?

—No, claro que no —le sonrío— sí es por el bien de un amigo, está bien.

— ¡Gracias, te debo una! —corrió hacia las escaleras.

**Con Noruega y Suecia**

—Dime ¿en dónde te hiciste esa herida?

—Te lo dije, sólo me corte con un vidrio.

—Tú no eres esa clase de persona que se cortaría con un simple vidrio y lo sabes, Noruega ¿Donde te hiciste esas heridas?

—Te lo diré por última vez, me corte la mano con un simple vidrio y tuve una pequeña pelea… eso es todo.

—Es por Islandia…

Noruega se sorprendió al saber que Suecia lo estuvo percibiendo todo ese tiempo; no lo había mirado de esa forma todo este tiempo para molestarlo, sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

**Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa con Kim y Alfred**

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Es una hamburguesa —contestó— una con doble carne y queso.

—Eso parece más un bulto de nieve que una hamburguesa.

—Aun no le doy forma, estoy juntando primero la nieve.

—En verdad te diviertes… —susurro observando a Alfred al ver que actuaba como un niño— déjame ayudarte —se sentó al lado de él—, ahora parece más bien un pan.

—Jajaja tienes razón ¿Y cómo has estado en tu casa, con china y los demás?

—Bien, aunque Yao ha estado muy paranoico últimamente por lo de Mei.

—China parece una mamá cuando se preocupa —rio elocuentemente.

—Ni me lo digas, me frustra tanto cuando empieza a gritar y llorar —empezó a acomodar la nieve desde arriba de la figura.

—Eso es porque te quiere.

—Una manera muy maternal de querernos a todos —pensó al instante en Corea y Hong Kong.

—Esa es su manera de quererlos, yo quiero a Inglaterra de una manera igual a la que quiero a las papas fritas—explicó.

Después de unas bolas de nieve agregadas a la hamburguesa y acomodamiento en la base del suelo, por fin acabaron la figura en forma de hamburguesa y aprovecharon descansar un poco afuera de la casa de Islandia.

— ¡Eso fue muy divertido!

—Sí, ahora sí que es una hamburguesa.

—Gracias Vietnam, no lo hubiera hecho sin ti —le dio una sonrisa.

—Está bien, no me agradezcas —América aprovechó esto para pararse del escalón.

— ¿Sabes? no sólo quería estar contigo, para convivir más —cambio su semblante de alegre a serio, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Eh? "¿De qué está hablando ahora? se ve muy serio, me confunde cuando cambia su actitud de repente"

—Me gusta estar contigo… Kim.

**Con Islandia.**

— "De verdad fui un idiota, no debí haberle dicho eso ¡tengo que disculparme con ella de inmediato, maldición ¡¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil!?" —Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, subiendo las escaleras. Buscó en cada una de las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta de cada una— ¡Cierto, la habitación de huéspedes! —Corrió rápidamente a esa habitación, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarla allí— ¡Taiwán!

Al gritar con fuerzas su nombre y terminar de abrir la puerta, se encontró a Mei de espaldas. Al escuchar gritar su nombre, la chica volteó sorprendida, encontrándose con un agitado Islandia.

—Islandia…

—*gasp* *anf* ¡Al fin te encuentro! Taiwán… yo quiero hablar contigo —volvió a su postura normal, después de tomarse un respiro— ¿Está bien que hablemos? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—Claro —le dio la espalda, viendo de nuevo al cielo estrellado.

Se encontraban en la terraza, era la única habitación que la tenía. Era un pequeño pero buen lugar para hablar si no querían ser interrumpidos.

—El cielo se ve muy estrellado desde aquí… es lindo —dijo sin ninguna emoción— ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Yo… ¡Lo siento mucho, Taiwán! —Gritó de repente, inclinándose hacia adelante— ¡Fui un idiota, lo siento!

— ¿De… de que hablas? —tartamudeó un poco sorprendiéndose por la reacción del chico.

—Lo que dije de no tener más problemas, porque los que teníamos eran suficientes, me disculpo por eso y estoy muy arrepentido de haberlo dicho —subió su cabeza apenado, mirándola fijamente—. No quise lastimarte de esa forma, sabía muy bien por lo que estabas pasando… creías que tú eras una molestia para mí, pero no es así; tú eres para mí una persona muy importante, Mei.

— ¿Ah? —dirigió su mirada hacia él, sonrojada y a la vez atónita al escucharlo decir su nombre humano.

—No has sido una molestia para mí, desde el día en que te conocí hasta ahora… los días han sido cada vez más divertidos, he hecho cosas que creí nunca haría con alguien y sobre todo descubrí que has sido mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mi! —se escucho quejarse el señor Puffin desde el techo.

—Sí, también tú, Puffin. Has sido mi primer mejor amigo de todos —le sonrío.

—Sí, así es.

—Pero tú, Mei, has sido la primera amiga que he tenido… eres única.

**Con Noruega e Suecia**

—Sería una escoria si digo que es mentira.

—Te hiciste esa herida por él ¿Cierto?

—Sabia que él estaba empezando a sentir ese sentimiento… aunque quería evitarlo, en un momento a otro tenía que pasar.

—Noruega… tú… —dijo Finlandia, parándose enfrente de la puerta de la cocina.

—Lo sé; estaba molesto, enojado, tenía mucha ira cargando conmigo… no pude contenerme al saber que ella se estaba acercando cada vez más a él… —hiso un pequeña pausa para proseguir—. Después de esa llamada, apreté mi puño con fuerza y tire el vaso de vidrio hacia la pared… esa fue la causa de mi herida.

—Era un sentimiento que no podías contener —dijo el sueco.

—Era la primera vez que me sentía así —le aclaró a Suecia, bajando de nuevo la mirada—, los he estado mirando en todo este tiempo; cuando salieron a ver un reno sabía que era probable que no lo encontraran y use mi magia para que apareciera el espíritu de un reno muerto, pero parecía vivo en el momento… al ver la expresión de esa chica alegre y verlo a él feliz hiso que me hiciera sentir mejor. No sé como lo hiso pero… aunque no quiera admitirlo, gracias a ella él puede ser feliz.

—Esa es la razón por la cual te hiciste daño Noruega, por Islandia y Taiwán —sonrío Finlandia.

— ¿Eh? —levantó de nuevo la mirada.

—Sí no hubiera sido por ti, él no se hubiera acercado más a Mei y tampoco la conocería mejor como lo hace ahora.

— Finlandia tiene razón en ese aspecto, te sientes celoso e inseguro al saber que tu hermano se está acercando a alguien más, haces que ella sea feliz con él; y al ver la felicidad de él te sientes mejor y de una manera u otra quieres que él siga sintiéndose así.

—No es tan malo que te sientas celoso Noruega, es muy normal que sientas celos de vez en cuando.

—No son celos —negó un poco sonrojado.

—Yo también pienso que lo son —susurró Suecia— pero lo que quiero… no, lo que queremos que hagas es que no reprimas eso que sientes, si tienes algún problema nosotros te orientaremos… y no vuelvas a dañarte —dijo eso ultimo enfadado.

—Sí, lo sé, no te molestes… ahora ya me siento mejor —cerró los ojos y dio una leve sonrisa— En fin, acompáñenme por el tonto de Dinamarca, ha de estar causando problemas en el bar que haya ido —dijo de nuevo con su actitud normal.

— ¡Sí! —respondió animado Finlandia, por su parte Suecia sólo asintió.

**Con Estados unidos y Vietnam.**

— ¿Qué? —dijo Vietnam toda sonrojada.

—Lo que dije de estar contigo para pasar más tiempo juntos, era mentira… la razón es que me gusta estar contigo —volteo hacia con ella.

Al terminar de decirlo, un viento pasó al lado de ellos, movió lentamente el flequillo de Alfred haciendo ver sus ojos azules, al igual que Kim… sorprendiéndose al ver lo serio que hablaba.

— ¿Estas bromeando de nuevo? —cuestiono un poco asustada.

— ¿Eh? No es una broma —giró su cuerpo hacia ella— ¿Crees que es una broma? —cuestionó un poco molesto.

—Lo que pasa es que de un momento a otro cambias tu actitud… de alegre y contento a serio y tranquilo… es muy confuso saber que dices la verdad o no —explicó temiendo su respuesta, no es que no creyera en lo que decía, es sólo que no estaba muy segura en sus palabras y en la manera repentina en lo que lo decía.

—Please, don't tell me that… —bajo su cabeza mirando al piso— no quiero oírlo.

—Alfred…

—Yo sé lo que digo, sí es mentira o no… yo soy el único que lo sé —aclaro con un tono de vos triste.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Te creo! —Grito toda roja del rostro— ¡Sólo que no me confundas más!

— ¿Qué?

—Yo también me siento bien cuando estoy contigo… siento que no estoy sola —aclaró sonrojada.

— ¿De verdad tú también lo sientes? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí —afirmó— yo soy la única que sabe si es verdad… lo que yo digo o no.

— ¡I'm so happy! —Dijo animado, volviendo a su actitud alegre— cuando tú también me alagas y cambias tu actitud, me confundes y a veces me irrita. Pero es igual que yo, como en tu caso.

—Uhm supongo que en eso somos muy parecidos —dijo volteándolo a mirar.

—Sí —caminó unos pasos hacia ella—, me asegurare de no confundirte, lo prometo —le sonrió.

—Yo también, ahora diré todo con sinceridad —correspondió a la sonrisa.

Alfred se sonrojó al verla sonreír —le gustaba mucho cuando hacia eso—, dio unos pocos pasos más hacia ella… se inclinó lentamente hacia su cara, dándole un lindo beso en su frente. Kim abrió sorprendida sus ojos cafés de par en par, no sabía qué hacer… estaba anonadada. Después de unos segundos Alfred se separó de ella, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te quiero, Kim.

—Yo…

—Perdón por interrumpir la romántica escena —se escuchó decir noruega delante de la puerta, sorprendiendo a los dos—, pero necesito su ayuda en buscar a Dinamarca.

—Eh, sí, claro… no te preocupes —dijo tartamudeando.

—Sí, yo también ayudare a buscarlo… —continúo sonrojada.

—De verdad siento que interrumpí algo chicos.

**Con Islandia y Taiwán**

—Está bien si sigues molesta, lo siento mucho —se disculpó nuevamente.

—Yo… también, Islandia-kun —dijo con un hilo de voz—; fui muy feliz cuando te conocí, hasta ahora siempre he sido feliz contigo... ningún día ha sido aburrido, todo el tiempo que eh estado contigo me hace muy feliz… justo ahora también —aclaró derramando lagrimas—. No quería ser una carga para ti, me sentí muy mal al oírte decir eso… sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y pensé que lo mejor para todos era que tú me olvidaras, actué para que así no pensaras que era una carga… lo siento Islandia-kun —subió su cabeza hacia arriba, aun con lagrimas— no puedo dejar de estar feliz cuando estas junto a mí.

—Te lo diré otra vez, para mi tú no eres una molestia, eres la persona más importante para mí… Te quiero Taiwán —le dijo dulcemente, sonriendo.

Mei se sorprendió al oírlo escucharlo decir eso.

—Siempre serás eso para mí, siempre.

—Entonces… —continuó pausadamente— somos amigos otra vez… ¿Verdad?

—Sí, siempre lo hemos sido ¿Cuándo lo hemos dejado de ser? ven Mei —abrió sus brazos en par en par—. Te prometo que siempre estaré allí para ti… porque eres mi amiga que más quiero.

—Islandia… —lo miro alegre— ¡Islandia-kun! —corrió hacia él, recibiendo el gran abrazo de Islandia, empezó a llorar nuevamente pero de felicidad, estaba segura que su amistad sería para siempre. Todos los sentimientos que ella sentía, sabía que el también los sentía— lo siento… yo también te quiero mucho, yo… yo me siento muy feliz —decía llorando.

—Está bien, tranquila —acarició su cabello—; estoy aquí… yo también lo siento.

Después de que se tranquilizaran, empezaron a hablar normalmente, muy felices de estar juntos.

—Gracias por llevarme a ver un reno la otra vez, me hiso muy feliz.

—No hay porque agradecer, está bien.

—Islandia-kun.

— ¿Sí?

—Me prometes que siempre estaremos juntos, aunque estemos lejos y separados… prométeme que siempre seremos amigos.

—Sí lo prometo —le dio una sonrisa muy linda y sincera.

— ¿Enserió? ¿Con el corazón?

—Sí, con mi corazón y no te preocupes, me asegurare que siempre nos frecuentemos.

— ¡Sí! yo también me asegurare de seguirnos viendo.

— ¡Chicos! —Gritó Vietnam— al fin los encuentro, necesito su ayuda ¡Dinamarca empezó una pelea en el bar y ahora los de seguridad nos están persiguiendo! Ayúdenos a perderlos de vista por favor.

— ¡Ay no, sabía que el tonto de Dinamarca haría una estupidez! —corrieron los tres bajado las escaleras.

— ¡Hay que ayudarlo, Islandia-kun, es nuestra oportunidad para trabajar en equipo! —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, es muy buena idea.

Kim volteó hacia los dos y vio que todo estaba bien ahora. Al salir por la puerta vieron pasar corriendo a Suecia y Finlandia seguidos de Noruega y de un ebrio Dinamarca.

— ¡Chicos, que bien que están aquí! —gritó aliviado U.S.A., tomando la mano de Vietnam— Hay que apurarnos, si saben que estamos en la casa de Islandia tendremos problemas ¡Ahora hay que correr! —corrió de inmediato sujetando a Kim.

— ¡Vamos Taiwán, hay que correr! —Islandia tomó su mano.

— ¡Sí! —dijo animada, reuniéndose con los demás.

— ¿Por qué nos metimos en este embrollo? —dijo Finlandia todo asustado.

— ¡Eres un completo idiota, Dinamarca! —Le dio un codazo Noruega— Cuando salgamos de esto te juro que te voy a matar.

—Vamos, Noruega no fue mi culpa, ese tipo gordo empezó —le contestó todo Ebrio—; además ese tarro de cerveza era mío y no de él.

— ¡Allí en esa calle! doblando en la esquina hay un centro de muchos puestos de pescado —les informó Islandia.

— ¡Muy bien hecho pequeño, Islandia! —Lo felicitó Alfred— ¡Vamos, Kim! Esto es muy divertido.

— ¿Eh? ¡Si está bien!... ¡¿Divertido?! ¡Estás loco!

—Eres genial Islandia-kun ¡sabes todo de aquí! —exclamó Mei.

—Gracias —corrieron todos a los puestos de pescado.

Sin duda alguna fue un día lleno de romance, alegría, acción y de persecuciones, pero nada podría cambiar el hecho de que sin duda, para Islandia, ese día fue el mejor de todos y de Taiwán. Su amistad era más fuerte de lo que ellos dos creían, sólo que hay que darles tiempo para entenderlo.

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Sí! Por fin el capitulo 5 terminado nwn/

Jejeje hola otra vez queridos lectores n_nU hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo el fic (¿Mucho? Fue como un siglo) lo sé, lo sé lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto T-T no tuve mucha inspiración que digamos, ya acabo de entrar a la preparatoria (llevo como unas 6 semanas aproximadamente) y me han dejado muchos trabajos, proyectos, exposiciones y un sinfín de cosas ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! X3 enserio lo siento u_uU por la gran tardanza.

Comenten y agreguen a favoritos por favor n_n preguntas y sugerencias acerca del fic son aceptadas.

Muchas gracias a los lectores que siguen este Fic.

Adiós, cuídense, nos vemos ¡Bye-ni! X3


	6. Mi querido pasaporte-Nuevos lazos

Al día siguiente, después de todos lo sucedido del día anterior, todos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para capturar al ladrón. Taiwán, Islandia y Noruega se encargaban del asunto con la policía; Estados Unidos, Vietnam, Finlandia y Suecia se encargaban de repartir volantes por toda la ciudad, habían regresado a Dinamarca a su casa, para que se recuperara y no los estuviera molestando.

Por otra parte, China estaba empezando a sospechar ciertas cosas, Bielorrusia ya casi llegaba a su punto de exasperación, y todos seguían ayudando sin parar.

—Vaya, tampoco el día de hoy encontramos a nadie que se pareciera al ladrón —suspiró Mei.

—No te preocupes Taiwán, pronto lo encontraremos —la apoyó Islandia.

—Eso si Bielorrusia no llega antes y te corta el cuello, hermano —le recordó Noruega.

Islandia se puso helado al recordar lo que le había dicho la hermana de Rusia, tragó saliva y siguió caminando.

—Ustedes dos no se preocupen, tengo un plan B —prosiguió el noruego.

— ¿Plan B? —inquirieron los dos.

—Sí, un plan B. Sólo observen.

Islandia y Taiwán miraron confundidos a Noruega, no sabían que era lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

—Mei.

Islandia, al escuchar decir a su hermano el nombre de su amiga, apenas conociéndola menos tiempo que él, hiso que se enojara y se sintiera celoso.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres buena actuando?

—Eh?

Al llegar a la casa, encontraron a Vietnam, "América", Finlandia y Suecia que se hallaban discutiendo una posible solución para atrapar el ladrón.

—Bienvenidos, chicos ¿Encontraron algo?

—No, fueron las mismas personas —le respondió Islandia.

—Pero al parecer Noruega tiene un plan B —comentó Mei.

— ¿Plan B?

—Sí, plan B. Pero por ahora estoy cansado de tanto pensar —se tumbó en el sofá— que les parece si van a alguna parte mientras yo descanso la cabeza.

— ¿Que tienes en mente Noruega?…

—Nada, simplemente un plan, Suecia.

Los chicos decidieron ir alguna parte mientras Noruega descansaba —algo muy egoísta de su parte— pero tenía razón. Necesitaban des-estresarse un poco.

—Oye, Kim.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alfred?

— ¿Porque China se preocupa mucho por ustedes? Es decir, cuando se preocupa parece que le dará un infarto. Debe ser por algo…

—Cuando Japón se independizó y hiso su vida a parte… Yao quedó devastado, estaba muy triste y enojado al mismo tiempo —agachó su cabeza— digamos que por esa experiencia, quedó grabado en su cabeza que eso no pasaría con "sus otros hijos". Es por esa razón se preocupa.

—Ya veo, es por eso que las ama tanto —sonrío.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó impactada por su comentario.

—Cuando China me habló para evitar que te fueras se escuchaba preocupado y triste. Actuó así porque no quería perderte —volteó hacia ella dándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí… algo así —desvió la mirada.

—Chicos ¿Qué les parece si desayunamos en un restaurante? —sugirió Finlandia.

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre —sobó Mei su panza.

— ¡Que estamos esperando! —gritó animado Alfred.

Así decidieron ir a desayunar y olvidarse un rato del asunto del ladrón. Noruega tenía un plan en mente para acabar con el ladrón y no había problema si iban a desayunar. Entraron a un restaurante, muy chico pero espacioso para unas 30 personas. Pidieron sus órdenes y charlaron un momento mientras que sus pedidos estuvieran listos.

—Vaya Islandia, tu país sí que es genial —hablo "América".

—Gracias, hace frío pero aun así es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo.

— ¡Oh cierto, Islandia! Cuando recuperemos mi pasaporte, iremos directo a mi casa, para enseñarte muchas cosas como tú lo hiciste —replicó Mei.

—Sí, seria genial.

—Pero esta vez… no olviden su pasaporte —dijo en voz baja Suecia.

Se rieron por el comentario, y continuaron hablando. En unos 10 minutos estuvo lista su orden.

Vietnam se enojo un poco, al ver que Alfred sólo había pedido una hamburguesa con papa fritas. A lo cual le pidió una ensalada para que se quitara ese habito de puro colesterol.

—Vamos Kim, sólo fue una hamburguesa no fueron dos —rio nervioso.

—Exacto, si hubieran sido dos tu colesterol hubiera subido, es mejor por tu salud que aprendas a comer vegetales —dicho eso, siguió con su desayuno tranquilamente.

—Está bien —empezó a probar bocados pequeños de lechuga, no le sabían muy bien. Pero después de un corto tiempo se acostumbro y empezó a comérselo todo— Aunque no tengan sabor, la salsa que le pusieron sabe bien… pero me gustan más tus ensaladas Kim ¡Son mis favoritas!

Vietnam se sonrojó un poco por el comentario y siguió comiendo su comida.

— "Me pregunto como ellos dos expresan lo que sienten tan normalmente" —pensó Islandia, mirándolos con confusión a los dos. Pasó su mirada hacia Mei y al instante cuestionó si podría decirle a ella lo que pensaba o sentía.

Al terminar su desayuno decidieron caminar por un parque que estaba cerca de allí —el mismo que Taiwán confeso que se le había perdido su pasaporte— cada uno caminaba con su respectiva pareja… es decir, Finlandia y Suecia, Vietnam con Estados unidos y Islandia con Taiwán. Los dos estaban al final.

—Oye, Taiwán —habló Islandia para crear una conversación.

—Sí.

— ¿Vietnam y Estados Unidos tienen una alianza o algo así?

— ¿Eh? no, sólo son amigos —negó— ¿Que pensabas? ¿Qué eran novios? —rio.

—No, no pensé eso —se avergonzó— es sólo que se llevan muy bien y parecen entenderse demasiado. Me dio curiosidad por cómo se llevaban.

—Llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose. Yo te conozco desde hace corto tiempo y se muchas cosas de ti como antes.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

—Ye gustan los lugares tranquilos, no te gusta que Noruega te obligue a llamarlo hermano, no te agrada meterte en problemas o te irritas cuando te molestan.

—Cierto, yo en este corto tiempo que he estado contigo también conozco varias cosas sobre ti.

—Dime cuales —sonrió.

—Te gusta hablar japonés porque te recuerda a Japón y haces molestar a China con eso, eres alegre aun en los momentos difíciles, te sonrojas cuando te avergüenzas y te gustan mucho las cosas nuevas.

—Sí, todo eso es cierto ¿Lo ves? También nosotros nos entendemos.

—Si… también nosotros —sonrió.

**En la casa de Islandia**

Se encontraba Noruega acostado en el sofá, pensativo mirando hacia el techo. Dio una última mirada hacia el techo antes de agarrar el teléfono y hacerle una llamada en especial a Dinamarca. Espero unos segundos antes que contestaran.

—Hola —se escuchó contestar.

—Buenos días, Dinamarca…

—Noruega ¿Qué haces en la casa de Islandia? —cuestionó confundido.

—Seguimos con el tema del "ladrón" ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Ah sí, después de que hice el escándalo en el bar... De verdad lo siento por eso, chico.

—Nos metiste en muchos problemas… en fin, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, ya se me quitó la resaca.

—Necesito que vengas aquí cuando tenga tiempo ¿Crees poder venir en la tarde?

— ¿Eh? tengo algunos asuntos con mi jefe, pero si estaré allí —respondió un poco confundido.

—Está bien, te esperare.

**Con los demás**

Los chicos decidieron sentarse en una banca enfrente de unos juegos para niños, "América" no resistió y decidió ir a jugar a algunos de esos juegos.

— ¡Genial! hace mucho que no me subía a uno de estos —gritaba emocionado Alfred, en los columpios.

—Vamos Alfred, esos juegos son sólo para niños. Tú ya eres un adulto.

Mientras los dos discutían sobre el tema. Islandia, Taiwán, Finlandia y Suecia platicaban tranquilamente en la banca.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Mei ¿Qué crees que China te diga cuando recuperes el pasaporte?

—Probablemente me regañe y me dé un discurso sobre eso, y después me castigue. Pero, no hay porque preocuparse.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no soy más una niña, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Él no puede meterse en mis problemas —Replico.

—Corea y Hong Kong ¿Crees que se molesten? —Esta vez pregunto Islandia.

—Uhm tal vez sí, pero ellos saben que puedo cuidarme.

El apareció volando y aterrizo en el hombro de Islandia.

—Oh eres tu Puffin.

—Hola otra vez, Hola Mei y chicos ¿Cómo van con el ladrón?

—Bueno la policía a un no encuentra nada… pero Noruega dice que él se hará cargo y por esa razón estamos aquí.

—Uhm ese tipo me da escalofríos cuando esta cerca —tembló

—Es sólo… Misterioso —Dijo Suecia.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —añadió Finlandia.

— ¡Hey chicos! —grito Alfred después de haberse caído del columpio, se reincorporo y camino hacia ellos— hablando de Noruega y eso… ¿Como creen que este Dinamarca de lo que sucedió ayer?

—No me interesa lo que le haya pasado —dijo Suecia.

—Suecia —rio nervioso Finlandia.

—Probablemente se le esté pasando la resaca —replico enojado Islandia—"Sigh" del problema que nos metió ayer, dudo que mi jefe tenga un buen humor, para una disculpa.

—No te preocupes Islandia —lo animo Mei.

**En otra parte del mundo**

—Maldición cómo es posible que no me contesten —caminaba de un lugar a otro, un China muy desesperado.

—Tranquilízate Yao, si Mei dice que está bien entonces lo está —Murmuro Corea acostado en el sillón.

—Le eh hablado muchas veces a Belarus, pero no me contesta.

—No crees que ya la fastidiaste —comento Hong Kong— ah de estar toda paranoica la pobrecita.

**En casa de Rusia**

Ucrania fue a visitar a su hermano Rusia, pero al ver que no estaba decidió ir con su hermana Bielorrusia. En el pasillo justo a dar a su puerta, vio que el estante donde se encontraba el teléfono, el cable estaba desconectado.

— ¿Eh? —Agarro el extremo— ¿porque estará desconectado? —al momento que quiso volver a conectarlo con el aparato. Un cuchillo apareció de la nada, clavando el cable sobre la pared— ¡Ah! —por el susto Ucrania cayó al suelo.

—No… lo conectes —dijo una voz, proviniendo de la habitación de Belarus— Si lo conectas… él… él no me deja en paz, todo el día… llama… siempre escucho ese ring… ring —apretó con fuerza la puerta Natasha, susurrando despacio.

—Natasha —le dieron escalofríos a Yekaterina, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que Natasha estaba temblando de angustia.

Después de eso, se encontraban las dos en la sala tomando una taza de té, que había preparado Ucrania.

—Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque estabas temblando.

—No estaba temblando —Negó al instante— contenía mi ira.

— ¿Tú crees que Taiwán-san ya haya recuperado su pasaporte? —pregunto.

—Más le vale —se paro bruscamente del sillón— si ese Islandés no se apura… ¡Lo hare trisas a él y a su tonto pollo! —Exclamo con furia.

—Tranquila, está bien —la calmo Yekaterina— pero no estás molesta con Taiwán-san ¿O sí?

—Fue una tonta al perder su pasaporte —se volvió a sentar con elegancia— pero molesta con ella no, sólo con el Islandés… ella es mi amiga de todas formas ¿Por qué estaría enojada con ella?

— "Mi hermana se ve muy linda así" —pensó Ucrania con ternura.

—Que… ¿Por qué pones esa cara rara?

—No, por nada. Qué te parece si al terminar todo esto, salimos con las chicas a algún lado…

—No —la interrumpió.

—Eh.

—Esos dos a un me deben una cita con mi hermano, si no lo hacen juro que esta vez sí hare trisas a los tres. Ese fue el trato que hicimos —su ahora negra volvió a parecer— tal vez valla preparando mis cuchillos nuevamente, si eso sería perfecto —volvió a centrarse en si misma dejando a Ucrania de nuevo en duda.

— "Sigue siendo la misma" —pensó nerviosamente— "Pobre Rusia-chan, ya me imagino como reaccionara ante esto"

**En Islandia**

—Que frío —dijo en voz baja Islandia.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, sólo que ciento que están hablando de mí… y son cosas malas.

**En China**

Hong Kong estaba cansado de ver a Yao caminar, por todas partes de la casa. Mientras llamaba aparentemente al número de Bielorrusia, Corea jugaba algunos videojuegos y él estaba completamente aburrido. Así que decidió salir de su casa para caminar un rato.

—"Espero que Vietnam se la esté pasando bien en Islandia" —recordó cuando le menciono que iba a viajar a Bielorrusia, a visitar a Mei. Pero no era tonto, sabía muy bien adonde viajaba exactamente— "Soy un chico muy callado para no decir nada… es mejor así" —sonrió para sí mismo— "Apúrense chicos, el tiempo se agota"

**En Islandia**

Se escucho el celular de Islandia sonar, contesto sabiendo quien era la persona que llamaba. Sí, era Noruega; le dijo que ya había ordenado sus pensamientos y que era un buen momento que regresaran.

—Está bien, Noruega dice que ya podemos regresar —anuncio.

—Que bien, me pregunto que habrá ideado Noruega —replico Mei, animada.

—Espero que no sea algo loco o extraño —susurro Puffin, sacudiendo las alas.

—Oye Islandia-kun.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué Puffin no se lleva bien con Noruega? —cuestiono curiosa Taiwán.

—Desde que se entero que Noruega es mi hermano… le molesta.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, siempre me contesta lo mismo "me molesta"

—Ya veo.

Al llegar a la casa se encontraron con Noruega, sentado en la mesa con un aire despreocupado y silencioso como siempre.

Taiwán el poco tiempo que estuvo con Islandia, descubrió muchas cosas sobre Noruega. Recordó cuando anteriormente le daba miedo hablar con él o le daban escalofríos si en una junta se sentaba junto con ella.

**Flash Back**

Hace algunos años, en una reunión que Estados unidos había invitados a todos los países. La reunión no había sido por un problema político, de economía o incluso un problema ambiental, la reunión simplemente se trataba de "los problema comunes de la gente" todos al instante se dieron cuenta que no era una reunión, era sólo una escusa de Alfred para ver a todos.

Pero sin darle ninguna queja, decidieron escuchar lo que decía esta vez. En medio de la reunión habían llegado los pises nórdicos, había muchos lugares disponibles pero no para ellos cinco. Cada uno se disperso para alcanzar lugar y resulto que Noruega se había sentado junto a Taiwán, para ella fue como "Por qué" y para él fue "…" mientras pasaban las horas, Taiwán se fue durmiendo poco a poco. Quedando completamente dormida, al momento que se despertó pudo notar que todos se habían ido.

— ¿Eh? Donde… se fueron todos.

—Se fueron hace dos horas —le respondió una voz al lado de ella.

— ¿Hace dos horas? —Volteo su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo y resulto ser Noruega quien había contestado, quedando completamente sorprendida— ah.

Él joven sólo estaba sentado contemplando a la joven, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Haciendo que Mei se sonrojara por eso.

—"Maldición me quede dormida y enfrente de Noruega" —pensó, ocultando su cabeza en la mesa nuevamente— Soy una tonta —susurro avergonzada.

—Dormirse en una reunión no es algo malo… el idiota de Dinamarca se ah dormido en varias, no te preocupes —dijo nuevamente.

—Es bueno saber eso —subió su mirada nuevamente— gracias, pero aun así me da vergüenza saber que me dormí… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando todos se fueron? —volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia él.

—Empecé a pensar en otras cosas y se me fue el tiempo —cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza.

—Sí a veces me pasa —sonrió Taiwán— "Después de todo Noruega no es mala persona, como yo creía" —pensó feliz— dormirse no tiene nada de malo después de todo, al igual que pensar.

Noruega agacho su cabeza hacia abajo.

—Lo vez —dijo— no eres una tonta.

— ¿Eh? —al voltear su mirada hacia él, se topo con aquellos ojos azules profundos. Se sorprendió al verlo de esa manera que no lo había visto antes— gracias —paso sus ojos de nuevo hacia al frente, con un leve sonrojo.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

— ¿Mei? ¿Mei? Mei —la llamo Vietnam.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Estás bien? De un momento a otro te perdiste.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Bien ya que todos están aquí, este es el plan.

— ¿Plan? ¿Qué tienes en mente Noruega? —Cuestionó Islandia asustado.

—Se quien es el ladrón… o puede ser el ladrón.

— ¿Y quién es? —pregunto Mei.

—A eso es lo que voy, digamos que probablemente lo hizo por una mala intención o simplemente una broma, para mí fue una broma.

—Y exactamente Noruega ¿Quien fue el idiota que robo el pasaporte de Mei? —Replico Vietnam con enojo.

Noruega los miro a todos con seriedad y abrió su boca lentamente revelando quien había sido el ladrón.

Dinamarca había llegado al aeropuerto de Islandia, eran las seis de la tarde. Para no llegar tarde con Noruega y los demás, tomo un taxi para llegar más rápido. Sentía muchos sentimientos en ese momento; preocupación, molestia y tristeza, no sabía qué era lo que le iban a decir. Al llegar diviso las luces de la sala encendidas, trago saliva y se acerco a la puerta, pudo escuchar risas y todos parecían felices. Se calmo y abrió la puerta.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? —saludo a todos con un aire más tranquilo.

—Hola Dinamarca —saludo Islandia, seguido de los demás.

—Sí, hola… Noruega hay algo que querías decirme ¿Qué es lo que era?

—Que no te das cuenta, todos estamos felices por una razón muy buena —contesto dándole una ligera sonrisa— encontramos por fin el ladrón.

— ¿Eh? El ladrón… ¿Cómo? —gotas de sudor comenzaron a salir de su frente.

—Lo encontramos el día de hoy hace algunas horas —dijo Vietnam— tuvimos suerte de que los policías lo encontraran.

—Ah…

—Es por eso que estamos celebrando, gracias por tu ayuda Dinamarca-san encontramos al ladrón y a mi pasaporte —le dio una dulce sonrisa Taiwán.

— ¿No es genial? —animo la plática Alfred.

—Pero… ¿El ladrón… que paso con él? —trago saliva Dinamarca, poniéndose más nervioso.

—Tendrá unos 10 años en la cárcel… robar un pasaporte es muy cerio —replico Suecia— eso es lo que se merece por robar algo que no le pertenecía.

—Ah… valla "Maldición como llego a todo esto"

— ¿Te sucede algo Dinamarca? No te ves muy bien —comento preocupado Finlandia.

—Eh no ¡Estoy de maravilla! —Rio alterado— "esto no puede ser verdad, yo fui quien…"

Alfred golpeo la espalda de Dinamarca, mientras le ofrecía algo para beber.

— ¡Vamos Dinamarca hay que festejar! —exclamó animado.

—Yo… eh yo —dio una vuelta entera, observando como todos reían, hablaban, comían y reían— no yo… "no puedo soportarlo más" ¡Yo fui quien robo el pasaporte de Taiwán! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que toda la atención se concentrara en el— ¡Yo debería estar en la cárcel, en vez del pobre inocente que está allí! —Agarro su mochila, sacando el dicho pasaporte— Mei, ten —se lo dio en sus manos, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡fue una broma al principio! pero después se fue haciendo más grande y no podía decir la verdad.

—Dinamarca…

—Lo sé, fui un idiota al hacerlo ¡No soy merecedor de tu amistad, lo siento mucho! —Grito, derramando más lagrimas de sus ojos.

—No creí que dijera la verdad tan rápido —le susurro Finlandia a Suecia.

—Dinamarca, se que tu robaste mi pasaporte —dijo Mei sin demostrar alguna emoción— fue muy malo de tu parte, no creí que eras esa clase de persona.

—lo sé —bajo su cabeza, temiendo ver su cara.

—Pero si no hubieras robado mi pasaporte… —miro a Islandia y a los demás— no hubiera conocido más cosas sobre Islandia y los demás como ahora lo hago, me divertí mucho con él y obtuve nuevos recuerdos a cambio —sonrió— sentimientos de tristeza, enojo, angustia y sobre todo alegría fueron mi recompensa al estar aquí.

—Taiwán… —subió de nuevo su cabeza Dinamarca, sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

—Pero, no tendré la misma confianza en ti. Como lo hacía antes, tendrás que ganártela otra vez.

—Sí lo sé, lo entiendo… —miro a los demás que estaban a su alrededor— siento mucho los problemas que le cause a todos, sobre todo a los policías por el trabajo que hicieron. Entiendo que estén enojados conmigo y yo lo estoy sobre todo, por lo imbécil que fui esta vez, cualquier castigo que tengan para mí lo cumpliré sin excepción.

—Eso era lo todo lo que quería escuchar —termino de grabar Noruega con su cámara— listo chicos ya pueden decir lo que quieran.

— ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¡¿Todo fue actuado?! —exclamo confundido.

—Sí, excepto lo que dijo Taiwán eso fue verdad, ah y la sonrisa de Finlandia… lo demás sí.

— ¿Entonces no hay ninguna persona en la cárcel?

—No, pero si recibirás muchos castigos después de esto.

—No puede ser… —Dinamarca se derritió al escuchar eso.

—Eso te pasa por ser un imbécil —lo regaño Suecia.

—Suecia no le digas así —comento Finlandia.

—Pero él lo dijo.

—Sí que te esforzaste por sonreír ¿No es cierto? —se acerco Islandia hacia Noruega.

—Por supuesto que sí, aun me duelen las mejillas… creo que me entumí —agarro sus mejillas, moviéndolas de un manera extraña.

—Más te vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir —agarro el cuello de su camisa Vietnam, amenazándolo. Dinamarca estaba asustado— el castigo que te pondré sí que no va a tener piedad sobre ti.

—Kim, lo estas asustando.

— ¡No me importa! Tu también Alfred, deberías pensar en un castigo.

Islandia miro a Taiwán, mientras salía a su patio trasero. Se veía un poco triste, no dudo ningún segundo y la siguió. Noruega miro esto con seriedad, cerro sus ojos y camino hacia los demás, también quería ponerle un castigo a Dinamarca.

— "Porque siento este sentimiento otra vez" —pensó, apretando su puño.

Afuera en el patio trasero, Mei veía las estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver en el cielo, suspiro y escucho unos pasos atrás de ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Ah, eres tu Islandia-kun —voltio su mirada hacia él— sí estoy bien.

—Te vi un poco triste... ¿Enserió te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —estiro sus brazos hacia arriba— no estoy triste, sólo un poco irritada por lo que me dirá el tonto de Yao… —los bajo nuevamente— te preocupas mucho por mi —le sonrió.

—Es porque eres mi amiga… claro que me tengo que preocupar por ti —se sonrojo.

—Jajaja Gracias —miro de nuevo hacia el cielo— que bonitas están las estrellas hoy.

—Sí…—miro hacia arriba también él.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí.

—Sí pasara una estrella fugaz ahora ¿Qué desearías? —clavo sus ojos cafés hacia él.

—… No lo sé… si supiera con exactitud que es te lo diría.

—Pienso lo mismo… no es fácil decirlo —rio.

—No se sí fue una estrella fugaz o algo… pero de lo que si cumplió mi deseo, fue estar junto a ti, este corto tiempo —le dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí… ¡También a mí! —Le dio una gran sonrisa— ¿Nos seguiremos frecuentando, verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—No me equivoque al haber sido tu amiga, Islandia.

—Yo también, Taiwán.

Y así una brisa pasó junto a los dos, mientras se sonreían mutua mente. Sin duda alguna esa apenas era una aventura de muchas que tendrían adelante, aun no lo sabían, pero sin duda alguna de lo que si estaban seguros los dos, era que su amor lo superaría todo.

Fin.

**Nota de la autora: ¡¿Hola como están?! X3 ¿Como les fue en la navidad? :D espero que bien, aquí está terminado el capitulo seis w no se preocupen, NO es el "Fin" aun faltan varios capítulos de esta parejita que me encanta *-* espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por la tardanza enserió TT-TT ah y ¡Feliz año nuevo! Bye-ni! X3 **


	7. The only exception

Taiwán abordo el avión junto con Vietnam, y también junto con Alfred, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Kim. Todos los Nórdicos estaban alegres que el problema se haya solucionado, no todos muy contentos con Dinamarca, pero estaban felices de que Mei volviera a casa.

Después de despedirse, cada quien volvió a su hogar. Justo cuando Dinamarca estaba dispuesto a irse, miro hacia atrás y noto que Noruega no se había movido de su lugar. Se acerco a él preguntándose qué era lo que le sucedía.

—Noruega... Noruega —al ver que no reaccionaba, intento gritando más fuerte— ¡Noruega! ¡Noruega! "Creo que tendré que llamarlo por su nombre" ¡Lukas!

— ¿Eh?...Mathias ¿Aun no te vas a casa?

—Eso es lo que te yo iba a preguntar —dijo con una gotas de sudor— ¿Porque te quedaste aquí tan estático?

—Pensé en algunas cosas… y creo que me quede paralizado.

—Eso es preocupante —lo miro otra vez, se notaba que Noruega tenía algo desde que Taiwán estuvo con Islandia. Eso le hiso recordar aquella vez de la herida, miro su mano derecha y se dio cuenta que aun tenia la venda— Noruega vamos a mi casa.

—Porque quisiera ir a tu casa —ahora el cuestiono irritado— no quiero, me podrías hacer algo.

— ¡Como si yo hiciera eso! —Grito colorado— no hablo de eso pervertido, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos… y quisiera hablar de algo contigo.

—No soy un pervertido —comenzó a caminar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A tú casa ¿No me acabas de invitar? —Se giro hacia él— no tengo nada que hacer.

Dinamarca sorprendido, sonrió alegre, corrió hacia él y se fueron caminando. En el camino no hablaron mucho, cosas no tan importantes. Al llegar a su casa Dinamarca dejo que pasara él primero, estaba feliz de que Noruega haya aceptado ir con él.

—Pasa ¡Mi casa es tú casa! —entraron los dos y Dinamarca dijo que lo esperara en la sala, que iba por unas bebidas— Que feliz estoy, mi mejor amigo vino a visitarme.

Noruega sin avisar entro a la cocina.

—Noruega no tenias que venir hasta acá.

—Se me olvido pedirte que sólo quería un vaso de agua y además… —dio una mirada a toda la cocina y se dio cuenta de todas las botella que tenía en su mesa— ¿Por qué tienes botellas de Cerveza?

— ¡Ignora eso! ¡Lo limpiare en un segundo! —Grito alarmado, sujeto a Noruega y lo empujo fuera de la cocina— No me tardo quédate en la sala.

Noruega suspiro y dio un pequeño recorrido por la casa, con sólo mirar una fotografía, recuerdos llegaban hacia él; momentos divertidos, tristes, de odio y felicidad. Pensó que esas memorias ya habían desparecido pero no, seguían allí a pesar de los años. Dio una ligera sonrisa y regreso a la sala, se sentó con aire aburrido a que Dinamarca terminara de limpiar, por alguna razón quería hablarle de lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, necesitaba gritarlo.

Dinamarca volvió de la cocina acompañado de dos vasos de agua, le dio uno de los vasos a Noruega y se sentó en el sillón de dos pieza, quedando enfrente de su amigo.

—Muy bien… quiero hablar algo contigo Lukas —comenzó a hablar Dinamarca, observo como Noruega levantaba su mirada con pesadez y seriedad; eso indicaba que estaba prestándole atención— Hace mucho que paso eso pero… tu herida ¿En serio que paso en realidad?

—Estaba enojado… —hablo al fin después de unos minutos en silencio— estaba molesto y simplemente… tire el vaso de vidrio contra la pared.

— ¿Por qué estabas molesto? —Replico Dinamarca con un hilo en su voz, odiaba ver a Noruega la persona más importante para él, siendo herido de esa manera— Desde que llego Mei has estado así —Mathias estaba preparado para aclarar todo de una buena vez.

—Por ella —bajo su mirada hacia al suelo— no la odio… pero no quiero que este con Islandia, no había sentido este sentimiento antes, se que siempre se verán más adelante e incluso ya no pasara tiempo conmigo —dejo de hablar.

—No te detengas.

—Islandia es mi hermano, no me quiere decir hermano mayor; es serio, le agrada estar con Puffin, le molesta el ruido, se siente inconforme con su acento espeso de su idioma, por eso prefiere hablar ingles… y no lo odio por haber conocido a Mei. Taiwán es un país muy cálido, es linda y fuerte, usa flores rosas… no debería sentir enojo al verla con mi hermano, no odio a Mei… pero ¡Es difícil no estar molesto! —Grito desahogando su desesperación.

Dinamarca escucho con mucha atención lo que le estaba diciendo, tenía que esperar a que le digiera todo lo que necesitaba soltar.

—Islandia ha cambiado mucho desde que ella llego, lo agradezco y aprecio demasiado que sonría y se preocupe por alguien más que no seamos nosotros ¡Me alegra y a la vez me da rabia, no quiero que el salga herido!... —respiro tranquilizando su alteración, miro el vaso que estaba cargando y bebió un gran trago de agua— quisiera decirle que no me agrada del todo verlos juntos pero él me odiaría… herirme no hará que algo cambie, eso es lo que siento. Su felicidad quisiera que sólo me la diera…o alguna vez me lo demostrara a mí.

Dinamarca dejo su vaso en el suelo y se acerco a Noruega, sabía que necesitaba a alguien junto a él en ese momento, tenía miedo de acariciar su cabeza o abrasarlo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no veía de esa forma a su amigo.

—"podre tocarte… ¿Sin que me hagas daño?" —el joven trago saliva, deseaba abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle "Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí" no pudo contenerse y lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus dos manos en sus hombros— estoy aquí para ti Lukas.

Lukas estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras, pensaba que Dinamarca se reiría de él o le diría que todo se arregla con cerveza pero no fue así. Después de los golpes que les dio, los insulto, el rechazo al decir que no eran amigos, las bromas, era como si todo se hubiera olvidado. Sintió que el tiempo se había detenido por unos minutos, por alguna razón no quería que Dinamarca se separara de él, instantáneamente coloco su mano en la de Mathias.

— ¿Noruega?

—Sólo quédate así… por un momento más.

Dinamarca rompió su miedo abrazando con fuerza a su amigo, al sentir que unas lágrimas caían lentamente al suelo. Sin que se diera cuenta su abrazo había sido correspondido, dos lágrimas distintas cayeron y la tristeza lentamente se desvanecía.

Unas dos horas después siguieron estando dentro de la casa, durante ese tiempo se prometieron que nadie sabría lo que había pasado ese día, lo que paso en la casa de Dinamarca se quedaba sólo allí. A la hora siguiente se habían subido al techo para disfrutar un nuevo amanecer, no era año nuevo ni nada parecido para hacer eso, pero a Mathias le gustaba hacerlo. Hablaron de muchas cosas mientras esperaban a que saliera el sol, claro no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se trajo consigo botes de cerveza.

—Si que el sol es muy lento para salir —se quejo Mathias bebiendo su último trago de cerveza — ¿No quieres una Noruega?

—No…tú deberías parar de beber, ya llevas 5 botellas ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

— ¡No! Yo no necesito el hospital, sólo te necesito a ti —apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él— sólo a ti.

Noruega sonrió y lo miro irónico, estaba feliz de que Dinamarca estuviera para él, incluso sintió que esta vez no necesitaba a Islandia. Se sentía completo.

—Sí que eres idiota —se acerco lentamente hacia su mejilla depositando un dulce beso, alejándose rápidamente al sentir que Matías se movía— Vas a perderte el amanecer… ya están saliendo los primeros rayos de sol.

—Está bien, ya sé como es el amanecer —replico— es hermoso —murmuro aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—El amanecer sí que es hermoso —dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte.

— ¡No el amanecer! —Se quejo— tú eres hermoso, sobre todo cuando sonríes —al terminar de hablar, dio por ultimo una sonrisa antes de que se quedara dormido.

—Gracias Dinamarca… —acaricio su cabeza cariñosamente, le dedico una sonrisa y después aprecio con detalle aquel amanecer.

Desde ese momento, Noruega se prometió que no golpearía a Mathias… todo el tiempo, sólo en ocasiones en que sí se mereciera un buen golpe. Sin el cariño de Islandia o con su cariño; ahora no lo necesitaba, con sólo estar él y Dinamarca todo en su interior era felicidad, sin importar que, no dejara escapar ese sentimiento otra vez.

**Nota de la autora: espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de "Noruega y Dinamarca" me quede satisfecha con lo que hice en este capítulo, necesitaba demostrar la otra parte del asunto c: en este caso el sentir de Noruega. Me disculpo de verdad, por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Nos vemos pronto, comenten y espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo.**


	8. El primer día sin ti

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Acabo de volver del mas allá (No morí, sólo escape de la agonía del escritor) Lo siento mucho en verdad por toda esta ausencia, lo sé necesito que me regañen (Estoy muy avergonzada) acepto sugerencias, abucheos, favoritos y comentarios (Gracias a ustedes continuo escribiendo el fic *Llora descomunalmente*) Espero que les guste y en verdad lo siento mucho, les pido una disculpa.**

**Capitulo 8**

**El primer día sin ti**

Después de que Vietnam, Taiwán y Estados unidos llegaran al aeropuerto, Alfred se despidió de las dos. Antes de no olvidar darle un abrazo a Vietnam y una palmadita en la cabeza a Taiwán.

Mei había vuelto a su hogar, Vietnam le dijo que la ayudaría en cualquier caso de que China explotara. Al llegar a la casa las luces estaban encendidas, Kim le había informado a Hong Kong sobre su llegada en un mensaje de texto, a lo cual él respondió con un simple "Ok".

Las chicas dieron un gran suspiro y se miraron antes de entrar, cuando Vietnam abrió la puerta Hongo Kong y Corea se abalanzaron sobre ellas. Iniciando los abrazos por parte de ellos dos y las preguntas por parte de China.

— ¡Taiwán porque te fuiste sin decirnos adiós! —Gritaba Corea con lagrimas en los ojos— Hong Kong y yo nos estábamos aburriendo.

— ¿Sólo por estar aburridos me extrañaron? —cuestionó alegre.

—En verdad te extrañábamos Mei, Hong Kong ni siquiera habla por la felicidad ¿Verdad?

Hong Kong asintió con un brillo en los ojos.

—Vietnam me dijiste que sólo saldrías por unos días —replicó China.

—Es porque estuve todo el tiempo con ella. Hasta que se arreglara un problema —se sentó en el Sofá por el cansancio del viaje, no le gustaba demasiado viajar en aviones— si tienes algo a quien culpar esa soy yo.

—Hablare contigo sobre eso después ¡Mei! —Gritó furioso dirigiéndose a Taiwán.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya me entere por Bielorrusia que habías estado todo el tiempo en su casa ¡Si sólo querías un tour por Europa me lo hubieras hechos saber! Pasaste toda una semana allí afuera.

— ¿Tour? —Repitió lo que dijo, pero al recordar que Natasha recibía todo el tiempo las llamadas de China entendió todo a la perfección— Oh ese Tour, pero aun si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubieras dejado ir, no es como si alguien me hubiera mantenido presa.

—Pero nos tenías preocupados a todos.

—De hecho yo ya sabía en donde estaba —aclaró Hong Kong— pero me preocupe al ver que no llegaba, pero Islandia es bueno así que…

— ¿Islandia?

Taiwán y Vietnam le mandaron una mirada suplicante al susodicho.

—Sí… era parte del tour —bajó la mirada sintiéndose un tonto.

—Así que también estuviste con Islandia ¡Que otra cosa debo saber aru! —China estaba completamente furioso. La única razón por la cual no explotaba era por Vietnam.

—Yao cálmate. Mei ya volvió del viaje ¿No podrías dejar las cosas así?

China respiró profundamente y se sentó en el sillón mientras Corea le deba un vaso de agua. Los cuatro no sabían sí estaba relajándose, recopilando lo que le habían mencionado o apunto de gritar.

—No me quedare tranquilo hasta que me respondas una pregunta aru.

— ¿Cuál? —prosiguieron al unisonó.

— ¿Por qué Natasha contestaba tus llamadas? No podrías al menos contestar una.

—El Tour debía de seguir, no me iba a detener por tus llamadas —respondió con tono serio en cada una de sus palabras.

—Mei tiene razón, ya no es una niña, se está rebelando y tienes que entenderlo —le susurraba Corea con un tono de alguna canción.

—Está bien, pero no lo dejare allí. Me preocupaste niña y debes hacer algo por eso.

— ¿Un castigo? Yao no lo hagas —advirtió Kim.

—Ya que estuviste una semana afuera, te tendrás que quedar una semana aquí.

—Está bien, me parece perfecto —replicó Mei, por primera vez Yao no se ponía paranoico y tan estricto con ella. Era el tiempo suficiente para que ella se recuperara.

—Muy bien me iré a dormir, me duele la cabeza aru —salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

—La vejez lo está afectando, no se preocupen. Hong Kong y Corea cuiden a Mei… Me iré a descansar.

Al despedirse de Vietnam, los tres pasaron todo el tiempo hablando sobre el viaje de Taiwán. Hubo risas y quejas por parte de Corea, Hong Kong asentía o decía una que otra palabra. Mei estaba feliz por toda la aventura emocionante y agradable que había tenido con Islandia, ahora ya no era sólo su amigo, era una persona especial para ella.

**En Islandia.**

Puffin e Islandia se encontraban descansando en la habitación. Él estaba acostado boca arriba con sus dos manos apoyando su cabeza. Puffin se encontraba arriba de él, en el mueble de la cama.

Su habitación no era grande ni tampoco pequeña, era un espacio agradable para él. El cuarto era de un color azul turquesa suave, había una ventana amplia al frente de toda la habitación, con cortinas blancas. Al lado izquierdo de la ventana se encontraba un calendario —Un regalo de Finlandia— y abajo había un estante amplio, donde tenía algunas fotografías. En frente de su cama se encontraba un armario color café miel. La razón por la cual tenía la computadora y sus papeles en otra habitación, era por la razón del descanso. Su habitación era un lugar para descansar y olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, sin pedírselo Puffin término con el silencio.

— ¿No puedes conciliar el sueño?

—Es por el hecho de que ella esta despierta. Dudo que este cansada.

—Tiene muchas cosas de que hablar pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con que ella esté despierta?

—No lo sé… tal vez me encariñe con su compañía —susurró en tono bajo.

—Te encariñaste con ella y eso quiere decir que la extrañas.

Islandia se sonrojo por el comentario, pero se controlo antes de que su cara se pusiera más roja. ¿En verdad extrañaba a Taiwán? Habían pasado juntos cinco días, sólo cinco días. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que la extrañara tanto, sentía algo por ella y no era un sentimiento que había experimentado antes, al principio lo negaba y lo ocultaba de los demás; pero ahora todo había cambiado, se reía, se expresaba, hablaba con otras personas que no fueran los países Nórdicos. Realmente había cambiado.

—La extraño.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, Buenas noches Islandia —cerró los ojos el satisfecho por escuchar esas palabras.

—Buenas noches.

Sólo tenía que aceptarlo, era eso nada más.

**En otro lugar**

Ucrania había entrado a la gran casa de Rusia, venía a visitar a su hermana Bielorrusia. Con todo lo que había sucedido con China y todas sus llamadas, visitarla de vez en cuando hacía que su relación se acercara otra vez.

Al pasar cerca por el pasillo que llegaba a su habitación, miro que el teléfono estaba hecho trizas.

—Rompió el teléfono justo como había dicho —sonrió nerviosamente.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación, abrió despacio la puerta. No quería molestarla.

—Natasha soy yo.

En vez de encontrarla furiosa a causa del teléfono, se encontró con ella profundamente dormida. Tenía puesto el vestido que usaba normalmente, había ignorado su ropa para dormir, el moño que adornaba su cabello, los zapatos y el cuchillo que sujetaba su mano. Ucrania no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahora mismo no sabía si abrasarla o tomarle una fotografía. Antes de hacer alguna de las dos cosas, la arropó con la cobija, quitó cuidosamente sus zapatos, colocó el cuchillo lejos de su alcance y retiró con suavidad el moño blanco de su cabello.

Al final sería mejor dejarla descansar, no sería buena idea despertarla si aun quería seguir con vida. Se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se encontró con Lituania, que cargaba un ramo de flores.

—Señorita Ucrania, que sorpresa encontrarla aquí —se acercó para saludarla.

—Hola Toris ¿Vienes a ver a mi hermana?

—Sí pero sería una molestia, veo que ella ya tiene visitas —Lituania se sintió apenado. No quería interrumpir, a lo que ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho ella se encuentra durmiendo.

—Debe de estar agotada por todas esas llamadas. Le traje un ramo de flores para que se animara.

—Son muy lindas seguro que a ella le encantaran.

—Gracias —un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Las pondré en un jarrón antes de irme ¿te parece bien?

—Sí por favor, muchas gracias señorita Ucrania —le entregó con cuidado el ramo de flores para que no se dañaran— me iré ahora.

—Está bien, cuídate.

Lituania salió por la puerta, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Bielorrusia y ver la expresión de su rostro al recibir las flores. Pero por ahora la dejaría descansar, después iría a visitarla.

Ucrania se sintió mal por Toris, quería que su hermana recibiera las flores por parte de él. Al ponerlas en un florero dejó una nota debajo de ellas que decía: "Flores de Lituania". Salió de la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, de todas formas ya no tendría las manos vacías, tenía todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Con esto recompensaría a Lituania por no poder verla aquella vez, sería un gran e inesperado regalo.

Al día siguiente en China, Seychelles fue a visitar a Taiwán. Le había contado todo lo ocurrido y la razón de porque no estuvo presente el día en que saldrían de compras, ella entendió a la perfección y fue a visitarla. Se escuchaba aburrido no poder salir a otro país durante una semana, así que ella sería su apoyo. Al llegar a la casa de Yao la chica tocó el timbre y la puerta tres veces, no tenía la menor idea de a quién se encontraría en la puerta. Nada más ni nada menos que Hong Kong.

—Oh… Eres tú Seychelles —dijo normalmente.

—Tu…

**Flashback**

— ¡Seychelles!

— ¿Si?

—En realidad… era una cita —le respondió con una sonrisa ligera y a la vez divertida.

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¡Tú! —Gritó dando un salto hacia atrás— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Haciendo bromas conmigo así sin más!

— ¿Bromas? —Se le quedo viendo extrañado, abrió los ojos por completo al recordarlo— así que estas molesta.

— ¡Claro que estoy molesta! —Enfureció aun más al ver que él no la estaba tomando en serio— me hiciste ver como una loca en el avión... —bajó su tono de voz ya que gritar no resolvería nada.

—Lo siento por eso… no fue mi intención.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio, no sabían que decir o que hacer. Hong Kong rompió con el silencio y fue directo al asunto.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Mei? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Está castigada —Replicó.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso vine a visitarla.

—No está —continuó con la misma actitud de siempre, no quería preocuparla— salió con Corea y China a hacer trabajos en un restaurante.

— ¿Por qué también con Corea?

—Lo castigaron por prender cohetes en la madrugada… yo le ayude.

Seychelles se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir, el chico se dio cuenta de esto y continúo hablando.

—Me escape, me tomo muy enserio mis escapes.

—No me digas —susurro sarcásticamente— ¿Sabes cuándo volverán?

—Probablemente e horas estén de vuelta ¿Quieres esperar adentro?

— ¡No! Esperare afuera —negó rápidamente sentándose en los escalones.

—Está bien —cerró la puerta tras decir eso.

La susodicha se giró hacia la puerta sorprendida, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Él la había dejo afuera y le cerró la puerta en la cara, "Él es de esa forma... ¿Por qué me sorprendo?" pensó al sentirse deprimida. Ella lo consideraba un amigo, no cercano, pero aun era su amigo. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa, ella rechazó su oferta a causa del enojo que sentía. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, se sentía mal.

—Soy una tonta —susurró.

—No eres una tonta.

Seychelles giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, allí estaba él delante de la puerta. Aquellos ojos marrones la miraban sinceros, con sólo esas simples palabras proviniendo de él, hicieron que aquel sentimiento de tristeza se fuera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, sonando como susurro.

—Vine a esperar aquí contigo, fui a buscar la llave para cerrar la puerta —Hong Kong puso llave a la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se sentó junto con Seychelles. Una distancia no tan cercana ni tan lejana a ella— Y lo repito otra vez… no eres una tonta.

—Eso lo sé —volteo su mirada hacia la izquierda, no quería admitirlo pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor— gracias...

Taiwán se sentía cansada, literalmente cansada, desde que había llegado al restaurante con Corea en ningún momento habían dejado de trabajar. Primero Corea empezó a descargar las cajas que llegaban de los camiones para después acomodarlas en el almacén, Taiwán empezó a acomodar la comida en su lugar; acomodar las cosas del restaurante, colocó las sillas en el suelo, dejó servilletas en las mesas, y luego empezó con ayudar a los cocineros en dejar los platos y los ingredientes en orden. Corea aun no entraba en el restaurante, seguía estando afuera descargando las cajas y parecía que de cierta forma lo estaba disfrutando, alrededor de una hora Corea había entrado al restaurante para comenzar con otras tareas, ser camarero. Al cabo de unos minutos la gente comenzó a llagar al restaurante; Taiwán cocinaba junto a los cocineros, Corea entraba y salía de la cocina, aunque él y ella estuvieran trabajando en el mismo lugar apenas se podían mirar. Porque una de las razones por las que estuvieran así era porque, Yao se le ocurrió la gran idea de llevarlos a trabajar a uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de Bejín. Pasaron unos 25 minutos aproximadamente para que uno de los cocineros fuera al baño y dejaron a cargo a Mei, para que pasara los pedidos al camarero, paso 5 pedidos a diferentes camareros, hasta que en el pedido numero 6, el platillo fue a parar en las manos de Im Yong Soo, las manos de ella y las de él estaban sujetas al plato, notaron que su cansancio y el sudor era casi el mismo.

—Así que tú también estás cansada —replico Im Yong Soo en una forma retadora— parece que tu pequeña gira por Europa junto con Bielorrusia hizo que ahora estuvieras castigada, y estés aquí trabajando para Yao en un restaurante.

—Y miren quien me está diciendo esto, aquel loco enmascarado de Spider man que encendió fuegos artificiales y cohetes a las 2 de la mañana y ahora trabaja en un restaurante de Bejín —dijo con el mismo tono retador de Corea, pero enfatizando las palabras loco y Bejín.

—Eso es otra cosa, además se que no estuviste con Bielorrusia, podría decirle a Yao en cualquier momento.

—No es una obligación que le digas mis asuntos, yo no me meto en nada de lo que haces y me tienes que tener respeto.

Las miradas de Corea y Taiwán sacaban rayos y chispas, se miraban con tanta furia y tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a matar.

—Oigan ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse por el pedido y llévenlo a la mesa correspondiente. Taiwán y Corea apretaron por última vez el plato, ella lo soltó y él lo sujeto con fuerza para que la comida no se cayera. Transcurrieron tres horas y al fin Mei e Im Yong Soo tuvieron su merecido descanso.

**Con Hong Kong.**

Hong Kong y Seychelles llevaban todas esas horas sentados, el chico estaba cansado por tanto esperar y vio que su amiga estaba igual. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a dormir. Realmente Corea y Taiwán llegarían tarde, Seychelles se iría a su casa y su viaje hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. Hong Kong no quería que su viaje terminara mal, ella quería apoyar a Mei, haría algo bueno por ella. Hong Kong se levantó del escalón y se dirigió hacia Seychelles.

—Taiwán y Corea ya se tardaron demasiado.

—Y mi vuelo es a las 2:30, creo que al final no podre verla —suspiró.

—En ese caso no hay nada que hacer… sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer en estos casos.

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Le preguntó—Ven, vámonos a comer.

— ¿A comer?

—Sí a comer, apuesto a que tienes mucha hambre.

—De hecho no tengo... —trató de concentrar toda su fuerza de voluntad para suprimir los gruñidos, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, entonces, su estomago gruño como si estuviera burlando de ella, como si digiera "Aquí mando yo". Seychelles no pudo ocultar más su notable falta de comida. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, se había avergonzado nuevamente enfrente de Hong Kong.

—Tomare eso como un sí —sonrió ligeramente y ayudo a la joven a reincorporarse del escalón— ¿Vamos?

—Sí.

Seychelles accedió, ocultando la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Pero ahora sabía algo nuevo del chico, él jamás se reiría y tomaría provecho de sus situaciones vergonzosas. Sí era Hong Kong, entonces todo estaba bien.

Caminaron por varias calles y pocas avenidas, el día estaba tornándose demasiado tranquilo a pesar de la gente y el ruido. Seychelles lo seguía desde cerca, cada paso que él daba, hacia cada paso seguro para ella. Llegaron a una calle que estaba lleno de restaurantes, gente y turistas. El ambiente se sentía vivo y emocionante. Hong Kong se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de comida, Seychelles lo vio desde cerca, hablo mandarín con el señor del puesto, al parecer había pedido comida para ella también. Le pago al dueño y se volteo de nuevo hacia la ella.

—Listo, ahora podemos sentarnos a comer.

Para su suerte había una mesa libre afuera del puesto, aunque les hubiera tocado una mesa en medio, no les parecía mala idea comer cerca de otras personas. Comenzaron a comer y en cuanto Seychelles probó un bocado, sus ojos se iluminaron.

— ¡Sabe tan bien, Hong Kong esto está muy rico! —gritó emocionada.

—Me alegro que te guste, que bien que no seas quisquillosa con la comida.

— ¿Quisquillosa con la comida? —pauso de comer para escuchar a Hong Kong.

—Sí, no te molesta comer al aire libre… ni te quejas del puesto que vinimos a comer.

— ¿Quién se fijaría tanto en eso?

—Por eso me gusta comer con los latinos, no son tan quisquillosos como los europeos.

— ¿Eso significa que eso me incluye a mí?

—Sí —le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para rápidamente morder otro bocado.

Seychelles lo noto, pero no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y siguió comiendo alegremente.

**Taiwán y Corea.**

Eran las 10 de la mañana, tanto Taiwán como Corea estaban aprovechando cada minuto de su descanso. Estaban en la parte trasera del restaurante, tomando agua de sus respectivas botellas y respirando profundamente. Ya no estaban molestos, estaban tranquilos. Disfrutando cada minuto de tranquilidad.

—De verdad, este restaurante tiene demasiada clientela —replicó Corea, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

—Sí estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sí esto es lo que hicimos el lunes, no me imagino lo que pasara mañana. —Mei bebió otro trago de agua, tenía que recuperar fuerzas antes de que se terminara el descanso.

—Mei lo siento, no quería decirte eso. Fue la presión y el estrés los que me hicieron actuar así. No te metes en mis asuntos y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, tengo que respetarte.

—Está bien —sonrió— lamento haberte llamado loco, dejemos lo que paso a un lado y por ahora descansemos.

—Tienes razón.

Corea cerró los ojos y se olvido un poco del papel de camarero que estaba tomando. Mei hizo lo mismo, sin embargo no podía cerrar los ojos. No sería lo mismo sí los cerrara y los abriera nuevamente para tener que volver otra vez al trabajo, si cerraba los ojos es porque iba a descansar y meditar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Era el primer día de la semana y aun no podía olvidar el sentimiento que había dejado en Islandia.

Se había divertido tanto, la había tratado tan bien en su estadía. La llevo a varios lugares y se había divertido como nunca en su compañía.

Realmente quería verlo otra vez para hablar, reír, sonreír, quedarse en silencio y sólo mirar el paisaje. Islandia tal vez pareciera ser alguien frio y sin sentimientos… pero… era todo lo contrario. Ella lo había descubierto, era amable y gentil, demostraba una gran sonrisa cuando estaba feliz, se reía y se avergonzaba como todos los demás. Lo extrañaba y quería verlo para compartir ese sentimiento de alegría. Quería que él ahora viniera a donde estaba ella, quería hacerlo feliz.

Sonrió al recordar todos esos momentos. Si dejó ese sentimiento con Islandia quería volverlo a sentir, una vez más, sólo una vez más.

Sí; Islandia era el único que podía hacerla sentir bien con una simple cosa, entonces él era especial. Ahora más que especial para ella.

Las 2:30 llegó y Seychelles tuvo que partir, nuevamente Hong Kong la había acompaño al aeropuerto. Era lo que podía hacer, otra vez no había podido ver a Mei. Se sentía por una parte culpable por no haberle informado con anterioridad. Tenía su teléfono y su correo electrónico, tuvo muchas buenas razones para hacerlo, pero algo se lo impidió. Aun no podía expresar con claridad que fue lo que lo llevo a hacer eso. En sus pensamientos ocultaba lo molesto que estaba, no quería preocupar a Seychelles y mucho menos que lo odiara por eso, decidió no pensar más en eso para poder disfrutar la caminata. Aunque fue demasiado tarde, ya se encontraban pasando por la puerta de entrada.

—"¿Enserio todo el camino me preocupe por eso"? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Probablemente tenía que hacer esa plática con Kiku otra vez. La voz de Seychelles hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué?

La susodicha suspiró resignada y luego con una sonrisa le contesto.

—Ya tengo que irme, ¿Hong Kong estas bien?

—Sí… sólo pensaba en algo muy raro —sacudió su cabeza para volver a mirarla.

— ¿En qué? —Cuestiono curiosa.

—Nada con importancia…, —sonrió— me alegra que te hayas divertido.

— ¡Sí! fue gracias a ti de nuevo, gracias.

—No agradezcas, le diré a Mei que viniste

—Sí por favor. Te lo encargo.

Con la mirada se aseguró que no olvidara nada. Pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa amable de Seychelles, un pequeño pero notable rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo con su mirada. Él chico trato rápidamente de que su cara no se pusiera roja, fingió toser y apresuradamente volvió a hablar.

—Tu avión, ten cuidado de que no se marche antes de que sea tarde —comentó con su típico tono formal.

—Tranquilo señor, esta vez no olvido nada. Ya me voy.

Dio unos cuatro pasos hacia adelante y rápidamente se volvió hacia él antes de que pronunciara una palabra, hiciera una burla o la avergonzara.

— ¡Sobre todo esta vez no me pondrás en vergüenza! —Le sacó la lengua actuando de una infantil.

—No de hecho sólo iba a decir adiós —una gota de sudor apareció sobre su cara.

—Como tú digas, esta vez no me engañaste. —rió triunfante.

Él sólo suspiro y cerró los ojos, realmente no iba a burlarse de ella. Seychelles llamó su nombre y él levanto su mirada. La encontró cerca de su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia, abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido. Ella sonrió y estiró su mano hacia su rostro. Le sacudió el cabello rápidamente haciendo que quedara despeinado.

— ¡Gracias por haberme hecho pasar un día genial! De verdad ten tus sentidos más despiertos ¿Por qué te sorprendes, acaso eres tonto? —dijo riéndose eufóricamente, y se voltio antes de que él pudiera contestar— ¡Adiós tomate!

Y en efecto Hong Kong se había puesto completamente rojo, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y se apresuro a despedirse de ella.

— ¡Adiós! —Lo último que vio antes de que entrara al avión fue su sonrisa, sin embargo esta había sido diferente. Un sentimiento de felicidad acompañado de ternura se pudo apreciar en sus brillantes ojos color café.

Hong Kong se había quedado allí por un instante, recordando las últimas palabras de la chica; "¡Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho esta vez!… de hecho me hiciste muy feliz". Él joven se acaricio la cabeza y voltio su mirada hacia afuera, con paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia la salida y se detuvo mirando al cielo. Bajo la mirada y sus pasos lo llevaron a casa.

— "Sin duda alguna… creo que estoy enfermo. Necesitare un doctor después de esto".

**En Islandia.**

Islandia aun intentaba conciliar el sueño, eran las dos de la mañana, pero no podía. Estaba inquieto, quería levantarse y hacer algo para que su cuerpo se cansara, pero en vez de eso sólo se paró y se dirigió a beber una taza de café. Puffin lo acompañó hasta la cocina, voló hacia el sillón y cuando aterrizó se quedó profundamente dormido. Islandia lo vio desde la mesa, aun al verlo dormido no le dio sueño. Se dirigió hacia su estudio, encendió la laptop y se sentó con pesar enfrente del escritorio, no estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse y menos usar un aparato electrónico a esa hora de la madrugada. Espero unos minutos a que el equipo se encendiera y abrió levemente sus ojos de sorpresa al ver que tenía un mensaje. El sentimiento de alegría lo apoderó al ver de quien era el mensaje. Sin dudarlo dos veces lo abrió y lo empezó a leer.

De: XiaoMei_IIhaFormosa

Asunto: Hola Islandia.

Para: Erik_Steilsson-Ísland

Hola Islandia.

Conseguí tu correo por Hong Kong. Ahora puedo enviarte mensajes, estoy muy feliz de poder estar en contacto contigo, más ahora que el viejo de China me castigo. No podre salir del país al menos por una semana, el mismo tiempo que estuve en tu país ¿Irónico no es cierto?, espero que tú y se encuentren bien. Me la pase muy bien en tu país y espero que algún día puedas venir al mío, te encantara. Hare que la felicidad que yo sentí puedas sentirla también.

¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo! Deséame suerte.

Te quiere tu amiga Mei.

P.D: ¿No me equivoque de dirección? Espero que no, estuviera muy avergonzada.

Islandia al terminar de leer el correo sonrió, una adorable risa salió de su boca al leer la posdata. Sin duda alguna esas palabras alegraron su día. Y se dio cuenta del porque no había conciliado el sueño, no se imaginaba que en la otra parte del mundo sucedía lo mismo. Mei le había enviado el correo al terminar sus labores y estaba igual de feliz que él. Sin duda alguna los dos se sentían algo confundido y extraños, después de todo lo que pasaron era normal que se sintieran así. Sus sonrisas se hicieron presentes nuevamente y en sus pensamientos la misma respuesta pasaba por sus mentes, ya que al final era "El primer día sin ti".

**Nota de la autora: Espere que les haya gustado el capitulo. Y nuevamente me disculpo por no haber actualizado el fic en mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer.**

**Sobre el correo de Taiwán:**

**-Xiao Mei lo tome del posible nombre que Himayura eligió, entre Lin Yi Ling y Xiao Mei, me gusta mucho el del Xiao Mei. **

**-Taiwán era conocida en el pasado como Formosa del portugués: IIha Formosa, que significa Isla Hermosa. Avistada en el siglo XVI por los portugueses.**

**-Me gusto mucho darle ese correo ficticio.**

**Sobre el correo de Islandia:**

**-Himayura tiene estos nombres para Islandia: ****Emil Steilsson****,****Sigurður****,****Eiríkur****,"****Erik****" and****Egill. A mí me gusto Erik Steilsson.**

**-Islandia en islandés es: Ísland. Tuve un poco de problemas al decidir su correo electrónico.**


End file.
